Where My Heart Rests
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Genki finds himself in a new home on a ranch but is he really home? while out on an errand he and his cousin get transported to the MR world. but why must they be there? and what is this new threat that has emmerged?
1. Back to the Home Range

(AAN: I don't own MR or any of the characters.)

**Where My Heart Rests **

By Ripitupgenki

**Chp. 1: Back to the Home Range**

A lone figure moved along in the dim morning light of dawn. His steed carrying him effortlessly. Though he had lived here for years, its beauty still amazed him. Yet he still felt out of place. His mind drifted to his earlier year when he had met her. The girl he wanted to be with now more then ever. He missed her dearly along with his other friends. He silently wondered if any would remember him or if the monsters would still be living. After all in his game they only lived a max of 5 years. But he wasn't sure everything was the same. After all several of the monsters looked different and the most powerful of all had not been in the original game. He had contacted the company giving them an idea for the monsters but they were still not right. Genki longed so much to see Holly and Mocchi again. The two he kept close to his heart. He wondered how his young monster was fairing.

"Genki there ya'er. I've been lookin' all over for ya." A female voice came to him making him look over at the familiar face of his cousin.

"Sorry to worry you Niki. Just needed some time alone."

"Aww… don' tell me your still gloomy cous."

"A little. Don't worry bout it girl. I'll be alright just miss a few things from my past."

"You know anyone else wouldn't have believed a word ya said."

"I know." He smiled "and that's why I trust you."

"Well then" she smacked him on the back nearly knocking him off his horse. "Lets get back. Ma made us supper."

"Alright" he urged his steed after her enjoying the feel of the wind as they galloped home. Didn't take long before they slowed their horses and dismounted. Genki lead his rather large steed into the stables as his cousin followed with her smaller mare. His large stallion named Sun Dancer was of the Arabian line. A tall horse built for running though the dessert sands. His auburn fur clashed with the racing strip on his head then went all the way down to his nose. Though Arabians were typically all one color his was special in a sense. Niki on the other hand had a Paint mare named Moon River whom she dearly loved. After unsaddling the horses they removed their bridals and let them into the pen with the others. Happily going inside and washing up for dinner. When they sat down Niki's mother, Laura, had a full meal on the table. Roast chicken, cornbread, mash potatoes, and green beans. As usual Laura gave them grape juice to drink. With one sip Genki smile.

"Made some more today didn't ya?"

"Yes I'm glad someone can tell."

"Being a city boy helps in some ways." She chuckled, he'd always been teased about such but had adjusted well to ranch life in the US. Niki giggled and lapped him on the shoulder.

"Well least we broke this city boy into ranch life." All three laughed.

"What's so funny?" a low gentle voice came.

"Nothin' much pa just talking bout our city boy here." The man clad in light tan cotton shirt walked in taking his hat off and putting it on the coat rack. His jeans were wrinkled as usual showing that he'd been trying to break a certain steed that would not be broken.

"Come sit down Randy. We're just about to start eatin'?" her husband complied. Once ready all bowed their heads and folded their hands.

"Lord we thank you for this day and this food. Bless this food to our bodies and bless us. In your holy name amen." With that they all passed around the plates. Genki had learned manner quite well after his time there and waited patiently for the food to be passed around before eating. He always enjoyed the food Laura made. Considering her and excellent cook especially since his mother had usually made boxed pasta and such. As dinner progressed Genki sensed that Randy had something on his mind.

"Genki I would like to ask you and Niki to go pick up a new horse I'm buyin' from Nelson Michealson. I know it's a long ride but I also know both of you are very capable of handling it. After all you know the way and you have been on many long rides includin' several cattle drives. Take Zev with you."

"I'd be happy to pa." Niki was overjoyed at the responsibility.

"Me as well. Give me something to do round here besides the usual."

"you don't like the usual?" Laura teased.

"Just need a change in pace a bit. You know thin's is slow round here since the cattle drive last fall. Besides I haven't givin' old Sun Dancer a long run in awhile."

"Glad to have you both then. You'll leave tomorra'." They both nodded. Finishing up they went to ready themselves for the long ride ahead. Genki and Niki both packed light as always but took the essentials. Later that night Genki lay in his bed, a tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered the past. He whipped it away and turned over to sleep.

* * *

In the morning both rose at their usual time round 6 am. Of course Genki was sluggish as he always was in the morning. After eating a hearty breakfast they set out together riding sis by side on horse back. Despite Moon River being smaller she kept up with Sun Dancer fairly easily. Genki's stallion had a rather laid back personality and rarely out ran the mare. Zev a pet wolf Genki had acquired now accompanied them. After a full days travel they stopped for the night. Genki took shelter against and old saguaro. Tilting his hat down to snooze as Niki made some dinner. Once done she came over to him kicking him in the foot. His hands came up accepting the meal even before this eyes opened. Titling his hat back up he ate silently.

"Yer getting' that down trodden look again."

"Hmm? Sorry I have a lot on my mind."

"Ya need to stop thinking' of the past. It only make thin's worse on yer heart."

"I know just some matters were brought up recently…." Her eyes softened knowing what was bothering him now.

"Don't listen, what do they know bout who ya are anyway?"

"I suppose your right." He finished up grabbing his bed roll he lay down using it as a pillow. The night was nice and cool, no need for blankest at the moment. With a sight she put the bowl near the fire and rinsed them out. Then lay down her self.

* * *

Morning came quickly and they were soon up and on there way. Genki took to listening to his CD player on the way as Niki thought of how she might help him. _What he needs is a nice girl to distract him and help heal his heart. But he rarely pays attention when a girl asks him out._ she sighed again knowing it would be a long ride.

"Moon River looks like yer the only one I have to talk ta at the moment." The mare snorted to her rider shaking her head slightly. Zev whimpered making her smile. "and you as well Zev."

* * *

After a 6 hour ride they come to Nelson's place. Being welcomed in eagerly. Genki paid the money and the Appaloosa stallion named Cloud Runner was placed under their care. After a nice night of talking with the Michealson's both retired to the guest room. When morning arrived they thanked their hosts well and departed with their new charge in tow. After a days travel they stopped once again Genki pulled out his harmonica and entertained his cousin till she grew tired. When they started up in the morning Genki had the feeling something was wrong but couldn't tell what was wrong. Caught I deep thought his cousin sighed.

"does he ever not think on the past?" she whispered to her self.

* * *

Meanwhile….

In the monster world Genki's feeling was right. Holly screamed narrowly dodging a Hangar's attack. Golem flamed his fist into the robot sending him into a couple of rocks that dismantled him. Tiger fried another as Hare knocked a second around. Luckily for them a retreat was ordered and all enemy monsters fled. Holly sank to the ground as he knees gave way. Suezo came out of hiding with Mocchi dragging him along.

"Suezo hide chi."

"Suezo!" tiger growled.

"What happened to the team effort?" Hare added Holly looked at her childhood companion rather miffed.

"I was looking for scouts?"

"my ass you were." Tiger growled till Holly stroked his back.

"Lets not fight. That won't help us right now." They nodded.

"You hurt?"

"No just tired."

"I cook chi!" they all watched the younger monster go to find fire wood. Amusement on their faces.

"Genki would be proud of him I think."

"yes he would…" Holly realized it'd been far to long now. He wasn't coming back. But she still missed him no matter what. Their hearts were always together right?

* * *

In the mean time….

Genki and Niki both notice a strange aura in front of them. But before either could react it enveloped them. Next thing either knew they were in a different place then they had been.

"Well this is weird…" Niki said thinking out loud.

"Yeah. Still in the desert but in a different one. That rock formation wasn't there before."

"Yeah yer right. What happened?"

"I hope its not what I'm thinkin'…."

"What? Are…" but she was interrupted by a scream. Genki wheeled his horse around seeing the problem. A Black Zuum was trying to bit a young woman. Though several other monsters were fighting. "what the hell?"

"We're in the MR world Niki deal with it, we have to help." She nodded as he let the spare horse flee to a near by rock out clef to hid. Genki urged his horse forward as Zev ran along side him to help. Niki making her mare move as well, as she unstrapped a tomahawk she carried with her. Genki pulled out his dagger he'd bought readying himself for the fight. Holly dodged the man on his monster scared but hoping eh was there to help. Genki slashed deep into the Zuum's throat making him into a lost disk. Zev launched himself at another killing him in record time with a single bit. Holly glanced over seeing a female rider clubbing a few others killing them with one blow. Once several realized the impending danger they retreated. Niki sighed in relief not really wanting to deal with this. A sudden cry for help made Genki turn his steed seeing Mocchi being hurt he loosed his rope.

"Heya" his stallion reared and took off. Flipping the rope out he looped it above his head gain speed and width as he did. The threw it catching the Zuum by surprise he dropped Mocchi and continued running when Genki was sure the young monster was out of danger and in the woman's arms he smiled. "Halt" he yelled his steed complied tightening the rope and pulling the Zuum right off his feet. Trained for cattle roping his horse pulled backwards slowly keep the Zuum on the ground as Genki walked to the Zuum. Zev trotted over to Genki's side. The monster glared at him till he saw the large dagger in the mans hand and the large creature beside him. "What do ya want with them?"

"I'm just following orders form the boss…" he stammered.

"Who's yer boss?"

"Lord Nivar"

"Well ya tell this Lord Nivar ta pick on someone his own size alright?" the Zuum nodded dumbly as Genki slipped the rope away then he ran.

* * *

His steed bumped his arm. With a smile Genki rubbed his neck. "Good work" Zev whined making his master look over at him. "you as well boy." Holly became curious and approached. Slowly but Tiger growled at the man as the others glared at the woman rider.

"What do you want?" tiger snarled.

"Easy. Ya just looked like you might need some help. I want nothin' from ya." Holly watched him. "if yer going to approach do it from the side. Horses instincts is to kick if they are startled. I wouldn't want to be in back of him if I were you." Nodding she came around the side. Tiger doing the same but watching the animal, soon as he saw Zev he began to snarl. Zev snarled, "Zev don't you dare." His voice so stern that the wolf reluctantly sat at his side eyeing Tiger.

"Who are you?" Holly ask cautiously now within a few feet of him.

"I think ya should know Holly. Ya knew me before." Her eyes widened.

"Genki?"

"Yep." Forgetting she still had her dagger in hand she approached setting Zev off. "Zev no" he jumped in the way only having the wolf bite down on him instead of Holly. Realizing who he'd gotten Zev released. "Lay down Zev!" Genki growled making the wolf cringe and lay down right where he was. "you stay there" he turned to Holly. "might want to put your dagger away. Tiger stop growling he was trying to protect me." Holly put her dagger way scared of the wolf.

"From what?"

"He doesn't know you. Seeing Holly with a weapon made him react."

"Is he so stupid not to realize when friends are speaking?" Genki's face grew very serious.

"Tiger he is a wolf. Not a monster. Wolf's are animals they mostly react to things by instinct. He is very intelligent for his kind." Tiger was silent "just like my horse there Sun Dancer." Genki indicated his steed who was watching ears perked forward. He instantly looked over at Niki who had come up shkign her head. Sliding off her mare she pulled out her first aid kit.

"Always getting hurt aren't ya?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Well lets take a look before ya get infected. Who knows what's been in old Zev's mouth." Genki rolled up his sleeve making Holly wince as she saw the deep bite marks. "well not as bad as I thought but deep enough. He could have rushed yer arm ya know."

"I am well aware of the power in his jaws. He can break my arm in a single bite with out hardly tryin'. Ya don't have to remind me. I have dealt with wolves many times." Taking care of the wound she was careful despite her cousins stupidity. Taking out a syringe she filled it up to 50 ml with penicillin. "do ya have ta use that?"

"Would ya rather not and get yer arm amputated later?" Genki just groaned as she gave him the shot. Stuff burned like all hell but he knew it would help. "now be careful. I'll go get Cloud Runner where ever the coward bolted to."

"Take Zev he will be able to track him." She nodded and remounted whistling for him. Zev looked at Genki who nodded and took off after his mistress.

"Genki is Zev always like that?"

"He's protective but once you are introduced he will behave." Hearing a whistle he looked over toward his cousin sighing. Zev came over and took his sleeve pulling. "Alright Zev I'm coming. Excuse me seems she can't handle the coward as she thought." Sun Dancer was instantly at his side. "No need I'll get him." The horse neighed his protest but only mad Genki chuckled. "Take it easy Sun Dancer." The horse pouted in a fashion snorting once and looking off in another direction as he walked over to check out a cactus. Holly watched as she saw flailing hoofs almost hit Genki.

"What on earth?" Suezo asked with no reply form the others.

"Momentai now Cloud Runner. Its alright the Danger has passed." Holly thought for a moment the creature would hit Genki. But slowly the horse as he called it dropped to all fours again. "that's a boy. Come now lets get ya some water and oats huh?" taking the stallions lead he lead him back Niki shook her head and walked beside him her mare instantly following with Zev. Genki lead the blue gray and white speckled stallion over to where Sun Dancer was. Cutting open the large round cactus Sun Dancer was pawing at Genki took the top off. Letting the horses drink. "You going any further today?" He asked the group.

"No I think we're all tired." Holly glanced around the group getting nods.

"Alright then I propose using they rock clef as a shelter from the sun."

* * *

"Sounds good to me" Hare interjected, walking to it.

"I'll find another barrel cactus." Niki comment.

"Alright. I'll take the gear off the horses so they can relax." Niki turned to Holly

"If you have a pot ya want water in then give it ta me while I'm out I'll fill it. Save a trip for ya." Holly got the pot from Suezo and Niki took it walking off toward another cactus. She and Mocchi stayed to watch Genki take the gear off the horses. Fascinated by what he was doing. Genki pulled out some oats he had in his saddle bag fro the group. Patting each one before walking over to Holly. She turned following him back.

"You always do that?"

"Yes it takes the burden off their backs though they'll do better if we're not in the dessert for long."

"Genki I that your girl friend" Hare asked making Genki look at him.

"No she's my cousin. I was with her and her family on there ranch. I'll introduce you when she gets back." He wlaked over sitting down the rest against the flat rock of the clef.

"So why were you with them chi?" Holly saw Genki's eyes grow distant."

"It doesn't really matter. I'm glad I was there. If I hadn't been I wouldn't be here now." Mocchi came over hugging him. Genki saw hism smile gently. Zev came back over panting as he walked to Genki. He whined and pinend his ears back when he saw genki's arm wrapped. "yeah ya know ya did that don't ya? Well behave yer slef now Zev." Genki extened a hand ot scratch Zev head, in return the wolf came over to lick his face making him laugh. "Zev cut that out. I get it yer sorry and yer forgiven." Zev stopped looking over at Niki who smiled.

"Playin' kiss and make up Zev? You goofy mutt. Come here." The wolf complied catching what was thrown to him and taking it over to eat it. She tossed something at Genki starling him. Picking it up he chuckled.

"What'd ya need another one for yer collection."

"Nope just got in my way. figured make a good snack for our wolf."

"figures with you. Just can't leave them poor snakes alone can ya?"

"he wasn't leaving me alone really. And unlike you I'm nto going to move him until he's dead. Remember you landed in the hospital after you got yer self bit. Then ya got the bright idea to go learn from that snake lady, what's her name, down the road."

"Yes I remember and her name is Martha. And she taught me more then you think bout our reptilian friends." She scoffed at his comment.

"Big goof ball."

"Whatever. Niki I want you to meet the friends I told ya bout. Holly, Tiger, Mocchi, Hare, Suezo, and Golem. He indicated each."

"Nice ta meet ya. My full names Nichole but you can call me Niki like Genki if ya want." They all nodded.

"Holly come her a moment." She complied. Genki whistled and Zev trotted over. "Hold out yer hand. Trust me he'll be fine. Zev this is Holly, ya be nice ta her got it?" Zev sniffed her hand for a few moments getting her scent then licked her hand and nudged it. "he wants you to pet him. He's a bit spoiled." Holly gentle petted Zev realizing now that he was just protecting Genki.

"Genki why do you and Niki talk so funny now?" She asked curious.

"Oh cause she grew up in the west. Her dads a cowboy. All the people in that area have an accent like that and I just picked up on it after being there awhile." She nodded.

"Holly hungry chi" Holly smiled to the young monster.

"ok let get something to eat."

"I can help if ya want."

"Sure I'd appreciate that."

* * *

It wasn't too long till every one had a bowl in front of them of Holly's delicious soup. Niki was impressed and it showed but also distracted.

"Missing Kody there Niki?"

"No I'm not. I told ya were aren't in a relationship anymore." He smirked. Making her raise and eye brow.

"Don't me that you don't still like him. I know you too well."

"Your crazy. Now but out mister I won't get a girl friend."

"Never said I couldn't though. I just don't see a point in it if I don't like'm in the first place. Besides since when did you start acting like grandma bout that?"

"Since never" she tossed a rock at him. He shook his head.

"Genki you never told us why you were with her and her parents." Hare reminded. Genki looked over at him his face emotionless. But Holly saw sorrow in his eyes. hearing the hoses stir he used it as his excuse.

"Excuse me sounds like something is disturbing the horses." He got up and left. Niki watches him a moment then looked back at the others.

"watch what ya say around him. He's had it rough. I know everyone has problems but Genki's seemed to land slide. He was with us cause his parents were killed in an accident. Some loony driver hit them while they were walking. Killing them both, but they died in much pain. Genki was actually there when they died in the hospital. He never recovered form that I don't think."

"Oh my poor Genki."

"Things got worse when his father and mother's families fought over who'd have custody of him till he was 18. my grandparents won that battle though my parent's take care of them so he's with us. Only one he seems to trust now is me and ya guys. He wouldn't even speak to my grandparents for the longest time. He came around to my ma faster though. I think it's cause she never pushed him and just let him come to her when he wanted. Only thin' she called him for was supper which he didn't seem to mind." They all nodded.

"But he seems so distant."

Hhe's been like that since his ma and pa died. Nothin's really changed that. It was worse before he got Zev though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well lets just say Genki has a power of sorts."

To be continued….


	2. Painful Realizations

**Chap 2: Painful Realizations**

Continued….

"Excuse me sounds like something is disturbing the horses." He got up and left. Niki watches him a moment then looked back at the others.

"watch what ya say around him. He's had it rough. I know everyone has problems but Genki's seemed to land slide. He was with us cause his parents were killed in an accident. Some loony driver hit them while they were walking. Killing them both, but they died in much pain. Genki was actually there when they died in the hospital. He never recovered form that I don't think."

"Oh my poor Genki."

"Thin's got worse when his father and mother's families fought over who'd have custody of him till he was 18. my grandparents won that battle though my parents take care of them so he's with us. Only one he seems to trust now is me and ya guys. He wouldn't even speak to my grandparents for the longest time. He came around to my ma faster though. I think it's cause she never pushed him and just let him come to her when he wanted. Only thin' she called him for was supper which he didn't seem to mind." They all nodded.

"But he seems so distant."

"He's been like that since his ma and pa died. Nothin's really changed that. It was worse before he got Zev though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say Genki has a power of sorts."

"A power?" Holly questioned now very curious.

"More of a gift really. Unlike most people Genki and speak with animals and understand them. Where as I can figure out a general idea of what Moon River, my mare I was ridin', or Zev wants. Genki can figure out exactly what they want unless they can't describe it to him. He has a deep bond with animals as well and can feel their pain in a way. Which is why he'll go after any one abusing or beating on an animal. He knows humans kill and eat them but he wants them not to suffer at any rate. He him self still eats meat so he obviously accepted that fact." She glanced over to Genki who was sitting with Zev next to their new charge. "Looks like Cloud Runner is a bit yella. Other wise Genki wouldn't need to calm him down again." Holly really didn't understand why either had an accent but tried her best to ignore it.

"He doesn't talk about what happened to his parents much does he?"

"No not even with me. He's basically taken me as his sister. I was the only one he really told about you guys. He tried others but everybody thought he was insane. I was the only one who believed him."

"And why did you?" Tiger asked.

"Just a gut feelin'. I didn't thin' he was insane not with the intelligence he has. Didn't match up in my mind so I took a leap of faith."

"So Genki smart chi?" she looked over at the young monster smiling gently.

"Very. He can out wit me any day though ya'd never know it. He won't use it unless he needs. Though when a challenge is presented his intelligence sometimes gives way to his pride. Like his ominous bull riding. I have been bull ridin' my self but he insisted on ridin' El Toro Loco. Meanest critter alive, kill ya as soon as he'd look at ya."

"Bull riding? Why'd he want to ride that bull?"

"Tryin' to show off. El Toro Loco is called that for a reason. His name basically means Insane Bull. And Genki landed himself in the hospital. He was lucky that's all he got. I thought he was dead for sure. Loco hit him in the back then tried to stomp him to death once he had Genki off his back. The point of bull ridin' is to stay on the bull 8 seconds and get off safely. Most bulls just want to leave after that but loco will try to kill his riders."

"Sounds like he didn't want to be ridden."

"No bull want's to be ridden but after awhile they get used to it and most have fun showin' off their tricks on how they can throw people off them. They aren't hurt more as annoyed. Some horses don't like riders either and are used in the rodeos like the bulls though the horses have more tricks up there sleeve so to speak. Tryin' to stay on a bucking bronco can be quite fun." She grinned. "I managed it a couple of times but always end up sore from it."

* * *

Genki walked back over sitting down with Zev at his side.

"Cloud Runner says he don't like riders."

"So Nelson lied about him?"

"No Nelson could ride him cause he beat him into submission but now we have an unary horse on our hands."

"Fun. I don't suppose you could talk him into lettin' someone ride."

"Doubt it."

"Guess pa will just have to break him…"

"No"

"Now wait a minute Genki…Pa bought that horse for ridin' and he weren't cheap."

"I am aware of the price paid but I have a different way of doing this."

"Oh really?"

"Yes give it time. I'll work with him see what I can do with out breakin' him."

"You're a nut there is no way…"

"Ya do not know as much as I do about him." A brow rose as she glared at him.

"Fine but if pa decides to nail you when you get back I ain't helping ya."

"Then stay out of it. I am not scared of yer pa nor anyone else in our family."

"And that is precisely why you don't get along with hardly anyone." He snorted and patted Zev's head.

"You'll see Niki."

"Don't start that arrogance with me."

"I wasn't. You just wouldn't understand with out my gift." She shook her head waving his words off in dismissal. "Holly who is this Lord Nivar?" Holly looked at him surprised, she noticed how he'd changed but wasn't sure why. _They do act like siblings though… _

"A new monster who thinks he can take Moo's place. He's been controlling several regions for awhile now. We're hoping the phoenix can help again." He nodded.

"We'll help as well unless Niki has a better idea considering we are not stranded here." He emphasized the later part of that looking over at her.

"Whatever Genki but I'm not taking the heat from pa."

"You won't have to. He originally put me in charge anyway now didn't he?"

"True." She lay back trying to ignore him.

"Any way do you know where the phoenix is still?"

"Yes he has an old castle he resides in. he went there after he revived all the lost disks. He was weakened by that but he should be well again now." Genki looked like he was in deep thought a moment.

"Holly not to put a damper on things but if he was well again would he not have come out on his own to fight this new guy?" Holly stared at him a moment.

"Its possible he's still asleep recovering form his energy expenditure…"

"Asleep that long though? Somethin's not right."

"Hey didn't you say they made a new game in our world cous'?" he looked over at Niki who was smirking, "You told me the new story line. Since it was the game that originally brought you through to this world maybe this new story line will help. After all the two seem to be tied together."

"That is a possibility."

"Hadn't thought of that one huh?" she grinned, he cocked a brow.

"Oh yes Niki your right I am losing my touch. Hail the woman who thinks of what I don't" he spoke with a hint of sarcasm then returned to his thinking.

"Smart ass." She spoke softly with some distant to the indignity of his words.

"At any rate if Niki is correct and the two are connected then we will have a fight on our hands."

"What do you mean?" Holly was trying to ignore the two's battling.

"According to the new games story line the phoenix is trapped somehow. That would explain why he has not emerged to take care of this new threat. I bet Nivar has something to do with his entrapment. And if I remember correctly there's a secondary journey in that game. Freeing the phoenix is only part of it. Unfortunately I know little else."

"I thought you played those games a lot." Suezo chastised.

"Firstly most games are to easy for me to beat therefore not much fun. And secondly they have not released the game yet. I found the information on the Internet while looking through some archives. I hadn't known they planed to make a new one till then."

"How'd you get on the net?"

"Simple cous' I went to the library. Just cause yer pa lacks some new technology doesn't mean everybody else does." She glared at him.

"Ya never complained to him about it."

"Cause I know him too well. He wouldn't upgrade anythin' more then likely. He enjoys the old simple life too much to bring in technology."

"Well I'll talk to him then but ya'd have to teach us how to use the stuff."

"That's not a problem." He shook his head, "well I'll help with what knowledge I do have. It's better then nothin'."

"That's true. Thanks Genki."

"Yer welcome Holly. Glad to be back with you guys."

"Yer family not enough?" his eyes shot to her again.

"I never said that but you know as well as I the friends can do things family can not. Ya said it once to pa yerself."

"Whatever just don't get us in trouble so we lose our charge."

"I won't. I'd hate to see what kind a beaten I'd get from yer pa if I lost such and expensive animal."

"Yeah I can see pa nailin' you for that one. Unlike you I rarely have to worry bout such thin's." he rolled his eyes knowing what she was implying. Zev stood his hackles raised.

* * *

"Easy Zev." His hand touched the wolf's head as he walked out towards the horses, which were spooked now too. Niki was instantly up her hand on the knife in her belt. Holly now noticed that they both carried something else on their belts. But couldn't tell what it was. "Stay there, Niki." Grudgingly she did. His eyes focused in the dim moonlight seeing some Terror Dogs glaring at him. He Signaled Zev with a snap of his fingers and unsheathed his dagger. The lead Terror Dog leaped at him only to be impaled. One made it pasted and leapt at Niki. Swinging a fist at him she knocked him to the side and pulled out her bowie knife. He circled but she never let him behind her. He finally leapt again this time she charged towards him catching him off guard and stabbing him in the belly deep. He bit her shoulder in turn. Gritting her teeth she never cried out instead she moved the blade up inside him and pulled back. He fell still and turned into a lost disk. A second attacked form behind, spinning she slashed him across the face. Wailing for his next move. He smirked and launched a lightning attack. Seeing it coming she knelt down stabbing her blade into the ground and gritted her teeth. When his attack ended he smirked only to have his eyes widen as she stood up.

"It's not nice to play with electricity doggy." She charged him ramming him with her blade through the heart then jumping back as he died. Looking at Genki she saw he'd been injured again but not seriously. Zev destroyed yet another with half their pack dead the rest fled. Niki felt to one knee breathing hard. Genki walked over to her shaking his head.

* * *

"And ya have the gall to call me reckless." She smiled up at him. He lifted her back up realizing she was very warm. "Holly could you get a nice cool cloth for her fore head? Now lay down before ya fall down." Despite her mouth wanting to retort she complied. Holly brought the wet cloth over and placed it on Niki's forehead realizing just how warm she was. She gasped and looked at Genki.

"How did…"

"When she took that lightnin' attack she allowed the lightnin' to pass through her body into the ground. But lightnin' is pure energy and creates a lot of heat. Had he kept it going long enough she would have collapsed from the heat. It was a risky maneuver though it does work short term."

"Will she be alright?"

"Once her body cools off yes. For not let her sleep." He smiled to Holly he had already noticed his cousin go to sleep. "Zev watch over her." The wolf wagged his tail and came over to nuzzle Genki for a moment before lying down near his mistress. Genki returned to the fire somewhat exhausted. He noted Holly was cleaning and bandaging Niki's shoulder wound. Once done she came to inspect him. Making him sit through his own doctoring before sitting back down with the group.

"Genki how did you dispatch them so easily it take us…"

"Simple I have studied many ways of fighting. I can teach ya guys if you want. But it took me years ta learn."

"That'd be fun chi" Genki hugged his young monster.

"Don't know bout fun but difficult. It takes a lot of dedication. I'm still training Niki. I'll show you in the morning since she still has a lot to learn. Besides I need to see how well she's doin' anyway." They all nodded not sure what to think.

"Well I say we get some rest." Hare exclaimed moving over to find his own space. They all nodded. Genki got his bed roll from his saddle bag and lay down using it as a pillow. Holly watched him a moment before closing her eyes. _Oh Genki what is wrong with you. I know something happened and I know your deeply hurt but the story we heard I don't think was all of what happened._

* * *

Genki woke in the middle of the night; unable to return to slumber he rose walking out to the edge of visibility to gaze at the stars. His mind converged the shining points into pictures as he looked at them. The realization that he did not recognize any constellations a vague reminded how far from home he was. Holly had noticed him rise despite his quiet movements. Rising as well she came to sit by him. His eyes fell upon her in wonder.

"Genki why are you up?"

"Just couldn't sleep is all."

"You worried?"

"No."

"Genki I know something's bothering you. I want to help."

"I know you do Holly." He could hardly see her in the deserts darkness. "I just can't…"

"Genki I told you my past…though it was hard."

"Ya had come to grips with it by then. I was never left alone long enough to do so."

"Then this is about your family."

"Yes." Hesitantly she hugged him from the side. Remembering her own pain and longing to help him with his. He returned the hug, "Thank ya Holly, I'm glad I will have someone who understands. I think you're the best of all friends I could ever wish ta have."

"Your cousin mentioned you trusted her?"

"I do trust her, more then the rest of my family. My grandma has been on my case bout getting' a girl friend and such. Her pa bout takin' my responsibiliy for mistakes. Though he was wrong the last time and it was not my mistake."

"You've had it rough huh? Genki do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"You haven't had a girl friend have you?"

"I had one once but… it didn't work out. I didn't like her much, but I decided to try. We went out a couple of times and such but I never had feelin's for her I guess. I told her that truthfully, took a slap on the face and never saw her again." Holly would have looked at his face if her feelings weren't written on her own.

"I'm sorry. Would you try again."

"You don't need to be sorry. She never hurt me, even the slap was weak." He paused a moment, "I'd try again if I had feelings for the girl in question before we decided on a relationship."

"Alright."

"Why do you ask Holly?" her heart raced at this question.

"Just trying to understand things better with you so I can help." She knew it was only partial truth but couldn't bear the thought of doing this now. He was hurt and she needed to help him first.

"Alright…ya want to know what happened to my parents don't ya?"

"I do. Niki told us a summary but I sense there is something else you didn't tell her."

"You're right, there is. But ya must swear to me ya'll not tell anyone else."

"I swear Genki. On my heart. May I die with this secret."

"Very well." He took a deep breath. "It wasn't just that my parents died it was how they died that bothered me. Holly they were in so much pain. No matter what I did I couldn't alleviate that pain. Especially my mothers, for her pain was both of the body and the heart."

"What do you mean?"

"She was with child when the car hit them. It killed the baby. I could tell she was hurting from it by the way she act towards me and I stayed with her. No one could get me to leave. Despite what people think I was very close to them both. We had our own way of doing things and no one realized just how close we were. I know because of how they acted. I didn't see my dad much; he was always working. But when he was home he was always doing things with mom and me. We had a lot of fun together."

"I'm so sorry Genki. I know how you feel about being close. I was close to my parents too." She pulled him close, "I'm so very sorry about your mother losing that child and about them dying. You know I would have given my life to save them for you."

"I know you would have but I would have been less happy if you were gone." She gasped at his words. Pulling back she looked up at him. In the dim light she realized he'd been silently crying.

"What do you mean?"

"Holly I know this will sound strange but…it was better that it was my parents I wouldn't be the way I am now if that hadn't happened nor would I be here with you."

"But why would you not want me to give my life…"

"Because you've always been family to me too."

"And my life is more important?"

"To me life would be miserable knowing you were dead. I have thought of suicide but never went through with it cause I knew you were there and could understand."

"Then you wanted to return?"

"Yes. I'd never wanted to leave."

"I don't understand why…" he pulled her into another hug, startling her.

"I think you know. Look to your own heart Holly." Her heart was pounding, she gently returned the hug whispering.

"You love me don't you?"

"Yes I do. So very much." she tensed in his hold. "Holly relax I'm not going to hurt ya. Ya know that I know ya do."

"Yes I know you won't hurt me but…"

"Ya haven't had a boy friend before?"

"No I haven't. No guy ever asked to court me."

"That's hard to believe."

"Not really." She looked down. Feeling his hand rub her back she stiffened. Though after a few moments her body relaxed.

"Well even if the other guys are blind I'm not. Your beautiful Holly." She blushed furiously.

"I don't think so."

"But yer humbleness makes ya irresistible." She didn't dare pull away now, he face beet red, her body tensed again.

"Genki I'm just a common woman. Nothing more. I'm not beautiful or anything else."

"Don't put yerself down. Your more then common to me." She was speechless for a moment.

"Genki did I ever tell you about my mother?"

"No. Suezo insisted we never ask." She sighed.

"My mother died when I was young from an illness. But I remember helping her in the house even then. I was maybe 5 at the time. Most of all I remember her telling me that I was beautiful and destined for greater things. Of course at that age I believed that but later I grew out of it. Guess I had forgotten until now." She felt his hand stroke her back gently.

"I'm sorry that she died. But it does sound like she was a wonderful mother."

"Thank you Genki. Did you mother ever tell you such things?"

"No my parents were particle and conservative. I was only praised when there was a reason for it. Though I remember on one stormy night staying with them in their room cause I was too afraid to sleep by my self. I don't know how old I was though." She felt his grip tighten and knew it was cause he was still hurting inside.

"Genki if the pain is too much then let it out."

"I will but I'm alright for now." He was silent a moment then let her go. Taking her hand gently with a smile. "Thank ya I feel much better knowing ya understand."

"Glad I could help." She looked down as their hands. Not sure what to do. She let go realizing it was slightly chill out.

"Come here." He gently guided her over putting his arms around her and letting her lean against him. Holly went ridged scared now.

_He wouldn't do anything inappropriate would he?_

"Hey relax I'm not going to do anythin' Holly. Just warmin' ya up a bit. It is getting chilly. Odd for the desert." Her heart raced feeling him so close.

_Why do I feel this way?_ She relaxed a bit but not all the way. He frowned in the darkness feeling her tense in his arms.

_I shouldn't push her. She's not ready._ "Holly it's alright. I won't force you to do anythin' ya don't want to. If you want me to stop just say so and I will. I didn't mean to frighten ya." She gasped, looking up at his face she looked surprised.

" I just….I'm not used to this…"

"I know Holly and I don't want ya to be scared. I want ya to be comfortable with me. If ya feel that ya don't want this then tell me straight out all right?"

"Alright. I'm just not sure what I want."

"You'll know soon enough give it some time and you'll figure it out. I know, I was confused my first time too. Which is why I let the relationship go on so long. If your willing we'll just try it out and see what happens ok? I won't do anythin' with out your permission first. And if you find ya don't care for me then just tell me and I'll leave ya be. We can always just be friends if it doesn't work."

"alright I'll try it but be a gentleman."

"I will to the best of my ability. Not too many in my world."

"that's not reassuring." He felt her tense.

"Holly I'll do everythin' I can to be. I was never taught how to be a gentleman so I'll just be playin' it by ear. If I'm out of line please do inform me." She looked at him a moment seeing such gentleness in his eyes made her relax a bit.

"alright. Just behave."

"I will." She felt his arms tighten around her for a moment then release. The coolness was no longer in them because of there emotions. "Somethin' wrong?"

"I'm just…scared…this is all so new to me…" he kissed her cheek and held her close. She tensed again.

"It's alright, I know this is all new to you. We'll go at your pace. I'm sorry if my kissin' you on your cheek was out of line."

"no….I just wasn't expecting it. I'll allow that. We need to get to bed."

"I know." She heard him sigh. He stood pulling her to her feet. And walking hr over to her bed roll which she now got into. All the others had gotten into theirs or now huddled against one another. Genki grudgingly went to his and lay down. Pulling the covers close he closed his eyes and let himself drift off.


	3. The Sparks Of Love Ignite

**The Sparks of Love Ignite**

In the morning Genki was the first to rise. Taking his pack he walked to the horses whom fidgeted ready for their morning grooming. Starting with his steed, Sun Dancer, he took a brush to each of them. Holly woke in the middle of things while Niki sat watching.

"Does he do that every morning?" Niki glanced to her Iwate a smile.

"Yeah, he loves all the animals. I would normally help him but until I take somethin' for my shoulder I doubt I'll be much help. Genki's got some meds with him I'm sure. He thinks ahead for everythin'." Holly watched him as he fed the horses. He smiled to her when he came back over.

"Moon River says she'll kneel down for you if you need Niki."

"No need I can get on her with out that." She glanced to her steed. "Thanks anyway moon river." The mare whinnied bobbing her head before snorting and returning to eating.

"She says you're too stubborn for your own good."

"I guess I have a smart allelic horse now…"

"No just one who cares for you a lot." He took a seat by the fire Niki had started noting the coffee. Holly brought a skillet over placing some salt cured ham in it and potatoes."

"How long will you need to cook Holly?"

"Bought 15 minutes why?"

"I'm going to meditate. Call me when it's ready."

He took a small black book from his pack then left to sit cross-legged on the ground. Opening the book he read a chapter before setting it his lap and going into deep thought over what he read.

"What is he doing?" Holly asked as the other walked over.

"Meditatin'. He does that every mornin'. If he can't then he'll do it before he sleeps. Meditation is different between cultures but since Genki does it as a Christian he read a chapter from the Holy Bible then goes into a deep thought over what he read."

"Holy Bible?" Suezo looked rather confused.

"Yes, a holy religious book from God in our world. Christians and Jews both use it though the groups are not the same. The words Christian means follower of Christ or Jesus. God's only son who came to earth and was killed by those he came to save. Christians believe he was the Son of God and follow his teachings as well as his father God's. Jews on the other hand don't believe Jesus was God's son and only read and believe the word of God." Holly looked shocked along with the others.

"Would he try to convert this world?" Holly stammered.

"Doubt it. Christianity is not a religion that can be forced. Christians are obligated to tell people of their religion but it's an individual choice and commitment. Genki was not always a Christian. That was something recent that he learned while living with us, my family has always shared the religion. My mother mentioned it to Genki. He rebuked her and she left him alone taking his answer of no. Later he approached her of his own accord wish to know a bit more about it, saying it was for a research paper as school. An obvious lie but my mother played along. It was some time later but he surprised my parents saying he wanted to become Christian and be baptized. They gladly helped him to do such. The religion its self helped him with his pain." Holly placed the food on the plates for the monsters moving out of the way of their fighting. Glancing over to Genki she sighed. "Just go over and place your hand on his shoulder he'll notice you Holly." She nodded and rose walking to him, she noticed a peaceful aura o him. Her hand lightly touched his shoulder.

"Is the food ready?" his voice calm and soft.

"Yes come on before it gets cold." His eyes opened and he glanced up at her and she turned to walk back. He rose following and taking a plate calmly. Noting the others still acted like animals.

"You know guys it's hard to believe you are anything but animals the way you act around ladies." All the monsters froze watching him as he sipped some coffee. "and before you say it Suezo I only acted like that as a young kid. You are all old enough to know better. Now please behave." All the monsters sweat dropped but sat down and share the food peaceably. Holly looked to Genki with wonder as his cousin smirked.

* * *

After breakfast Genki sat his bible next to his bag and smiled to his cousin.

"Can you do any practicing with that shoulder or am I to put you on the injured list?"

"I'll do just fine since I got some aspirin."

"Very well lets go then." Genki walked into the open waiting for her to join him. They bowed to each other and took different stances. "I hope you were practicing. I'm not going easy any longer."

"Bring it on if you can." Genki smirked, running forward throwing multiple punches at her all easily blocked. On his last punch Niki swept his arm to the side and thrust with her injured arm. It was enough to knock him back but not for long. He chuckled,

"You've lost some power due to your injury. Compensate for it." He used his own injured arm now faking a punch and slamming his shoulder into her. Niki was up on her feet as fast as a cat ready for more. She noticed his stance change as she charged him using a series of punches and kicks hoping to land one good blow. Genki caught all of them with his hands blocking her movements. Frustrated she dropped to the ground and swept her legs at his feet. He jumped her easily. Angry now she tried to punch him Genki caught her fist and held on. "Think with your head Niki. Your anger will hold you back other wise. Now calm your self and hit me."

Holly watched fascinated, _he wants her to hit him? I suppose they are training but still… _Niki glared at him before realizing her error. Switching stances she readied herself. Using the fastest combinations of punches and kicks she knew she kept him on the defense unable to hit her. Suddenly she switched styles and thrust with both hands at his chest knocking him back again. Stunned he looked around for her by the time he realized she was behind him it was too late. She knocked him off his feet, while he recovered she ran full tilt at him ramming her shoulder into his chest and lifting up. Carrying him for seven steps before tossing him to the ground again. Shaking his head he smiled. Not bad, much better then before but you still have a long way to go. She ran at him again but he caught her uninjured arm and flipped her right on her back pinning her by sitting on her stomach.

"Darn you…."

"Take it easy…. You've got too cocky near the end. Never let skill go to your head it'll be you're down fall every time." He got off her standing he pulled her to her feet. They bowed to each other again. She nodded to him then went to get something to drink. Genki sat down near his pack breathing slightly elevated. Taking his bible he began to read a little. Holly went to him sitting next to him leaving the monsters to wonder what was up.

"Genki you didn't hurt her did you?" he looked up form his reading

"Of course not. She hurt me worse then I did her."

"It just looked so serious…."

"Holly I'd never hurt someone I'm teaching."

"Could I learn that?"

"You could if you wanted. That's your choice." Holly glanced at his book reading only a little of it.

"Genki you wouldn't force any of us to accept your religion would you?"

"No Holly. That would be your own personal choices." Niki returned and he sighed rising. "We should get going." Holly nodded standing as he put his stuff away and saddled the horses. _" For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future."_

* * *

As they continued on their way Genki noted Holly's fatigue carefully Guiding Sun dance to her side he lifted her up in front of him. Holly was scared and shocked but soon relaxed. Mocchi rode with Niki enjoying the ride.

* * *

Later on they all stopped for the night, Holly seemed exhausted and rested a bit before making dinner. Niki helped her with dinner as Genki took care for the horses with Mocchi watching. After they ate their stew Genki rose and walked off to read. Holly followed him into the darkness and as he read by lantern light. He smiled to her putting his book in his lap.

"Is somethin' wrong Holly? Or are you just wantin' to relax a bit?" her eyes rested on his book a moment.

"I'm just curious about something."

"Oh? What may that be?"

"Niki said you weren't always Christian…what made you convert?"

"Nothin' made me convert. I chose to on my own. As to why…. That's really complicated and hard to explain. Most I can say is I felt a pull on my heart strings and went with what I felt." Her eyes locked with his a moment before she looked out into the darkness that surrounded them.

"Genki do you always become enthusiastic about what you do?"

"Not always but with this religion I try to. I do not wish to be unhappy in my service to my Lord. Not one of the easiest thin's in the world but one I wish to do."

"Would you want me to…"

"No. I told you that's your personal choice. I think no less of you for not being Christian Holly."

"I'm Wiccan…"

"I guessed that might be your religion." Her eyes glanced to his book again. "You read a passage when I had it open before." She gasped looking at him.

"How did…."

"I noticed your glancin' over the pages. If you wish to ask questions about it I have no problem with answerin' them. Learnin' about somethin' and doin' it are two different thin's after all. I looked into Wicca once but I never felt like I belonged with it."

"I may ask a few questions later when I think of them. But I want to know what you have been up to in your world." He sat the book down near the lantern with a sigh.

"School mostly. Had a job after school while I was still with my parents. When I came to the US to live with my Aunt and Uncle though I had to give that up. I finished school just this year and was plannin' to attend college. I work on the ranch for Niki's father. Doin' various jobs here and there. My gift helps me a lot on the ranch."

"Genki why do you care about me?" he looked to her shocked and caught off guard.

"Holly I care because I love you. I know what love is, I've felt it before in various variations. Though you're the first I have loved in this manner I know I would do almost anything for you including giving my life for you." Her eyes met his.

"Why almost anything?"

"Almost because as far as my religion is concerned that is the one thin' besides my values and ethics that I won't give up for any person." His eyes gazed at the sky, "Somethin's you have to stand firm on and some you just have to know when to let go. A man is nothin' with out a purpose and a foundation to stand on."

"That may be true for women as well Genki. I have my values and beliefs as well."

"I am well aware of that."

"Yet you wish to teach me of your religion?"

"I have no desire to change you. If you change it will be your own doin' I love you the way you are. Even though the bible warns Christians about marriage to non-believers, I still think we are a great match. As long as we respect each other's choices we shall get along." She felts his arm around her shoulders gentle and caring.

"I am not sure about this. This is still new to me and our religious values may conflict."

"Possibly." He gazed at her now, "but I doubt you'd ever want to hurt someone. You seem to live by a similar rule as I do. I live by the rule of love. Love hurts none it only helps. As long as you have a similar value thin's will work out. As I recall the decreed for Wicca was something along the lines of do what ever you want as long as it hurts no others?"

"I guess you do know about my religion. But what is your view on magic?"

"I personally would not use it. As long as you hurt no one with your magic I have no problem with your personal choice of usin' it." Gently he pulled her to him feeling her tense as he did he stopped. Bewildered by her lack of trust with him.

"Genki…. You are very passive about this for a religious fanatic."

"I am not a fanatic by any means. I restrict my self not others. Your choices effect you and mine effect me for the most part. I can not and will not suppress you in order for you to become what I am. That's not how religion works anyway."

"Some think so"

"Holly that would only make you a false Christian and I know it. In order for you to truly be of my religion you would have to believe it in your heart. I can not force that. No one can." His voice was soft yet strong. She was silent a moment still very tense.

"Genki I'm not sure I can believe that…."

"What? That I won't force you to convert? Or that we can get along?"

"Both" she heard him sigh.

"Believe as you like Holly but my love will always exist for you. I wish you would give this a try instead of finding everything bad about the situation. You've become very pessimistic it seems."

* * *

He released her getting up to walk to his stallion. Holly noted he spoke softly to the horse hearing the horse respond to him she watched. _His eyes are still clear even more so then before…. Maybe he is right…but can this really work? His kindness and gentleness calm those beasts…. Who seem to be irritated around tiger and the others. He even stopped Mocchi from complaining and the others from fighting over food. He's remarkable but a relationship may not be a good idea…. Even if I want to help him. _she noticed him look to the sky again whispering something watching she was unsure of what to do. Finally she rose and walked to him. Cloud Runner bucked and tried to bite her only to be reined in by Genki.

"Stop it. You're not in charge and you don't need to be jumping at everythin' that moves. Now clam yourself, Cloud Runner."

"I don't think those beasts like me…"

"He's just panicky"

"Genki I'm sorry if I offended you…"

"You didn't Holly. I'm used to hearing similar thin's to what you said."

"you are?"

"yeah I get it a lot. Don't worry about it. And I know Cloud Runner seems aggressive he's just chicken and gets startled easily." He looked to the horse in question who snorted. "And yes you are yella and you know it. Now behave. I don't beat animals like Nelson but there are other ways to make you behave." His voice stern as if scolding a child. Cloud Runner shook his head and walked over to eat keeping and eye on Genki and Holly. Sun Dancer walked over to Holly and nudged her arm. She gasped not sure what to do. "He wants to be petted." Slowly she reached out and stroked the horse's forehead. After she clamed he shifted to look at Genki then walked to him and put his chin on Genki's shoulder. With a smile Genki hugged him.

"He's so gentle and calm…."

"That he is. He's my stallion, Sun Dancer. He's also a big baby at times." He rubbed his stallion's neck a moment. Sun Dancer snorted the looked at Moon River a moment before going to her. Moon River whinnied and turned away jogging off aways. Sun Dancer reared showing off but was ignored.

"What is he doing?" Holly came to Genki's side.

"Showin' off. He likes my cousin's mare, Moon River. But she seems uninterested in him. Which can be a good thing. We don't need colts and fillies to deal with right now."

"What about Cloud Runner, wouldn't he…."

"He's a gelding…. It means he's been fixed so he can't have off spring. Most geldings are calm after that's done but unfortunately he's not because he's scared. And my Stallion is rather calm for one his age. He's about 4 now." She gasped.

"Genki that's cruel."

"Don't look at me I wasn't the one who did it. Why do you thin' my stallion is still a stallion? Anyway it does solve conflicts at times. Some stallions are very territorial."

"Still it's not right we don't do that to monsters and humans…."

"Actually some humans get that done…. Of their own accord." He cleared his throat, "most people see animals as lesser bein's because they can't speak and do not have a soul. They only have a spirit. They are in a way I guess but most I encounter are very intelligent. Thin's are different between worlds. Cloud Runner was abused by his former owner. Beaten to be exact. Some owners are like that."

"That's horrible…."

"Yes it is." He felt her shiver and moved behind her loosely putting his arms around her waist. "If you cold you can have my flannel shirt you know." He felt her tense.

"I know but I'll be alright." She paused, "I'm not sure things will work out between us Genki…. Your world is so different."

"Different or not things will only work if you let them. If you are not open minded then your right they won't work. It's up to you Holly." _man I wish I could kiss her she is so beautiful. _"Come sit down the lantern will give off some heat." He gently took her hand and guided her back over with out her saying a word. He sat next to her putting his arms around her. Felling her tense again he frowned but hid it form her.

"Genki you want to get lucky don't you?" he looked into her eyes startled.

"Holly I wasn't thinking about that at all… besides I don't believe in sex before marriage." His voice soft and even. Her eyes looked for a lie but found none.

"But all guys want it…"

"Maybe but I don't want it till I'm married and I know I can take care of a child. I prefer to be practical about thin's." He felt her relax a little as he stroked her back.

"You can be that different from all the others…." She spoke so soft he almost didn't hear it.

"If you are worried about me tryin' to rape you or force you into sex before you are ready don't be. Firstly I don't give in to my lusts or desires. Secondly I would never force a women I love to do somethin' she didn't want when it comes to this. And thirdly I am not really interested in such activities at this time." Her eyes held her startlement in them.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes I would not have said it if I didn't." he pulled her close, feeling her tense but then relax realizing he wanted to hug her. "I just want to be with you Holly. Your presence is so soothin'. I don't feel alone in my heart any more with you here." Gently returning the hug she listened speechless for a moment.

"Genki I want to be with you too…we'll try it but we'll take it slow alright?"

"Yeah we'll go at your pace. If I over step just tell me ok? I'll stop." He released her from the hug gazing into her eyes. "You're beautiful Holly." His hand gently caressed her cheek." She blushed under his touch and the compliment.

"Thank you Genki." She felt her heart quicken at his words knowing she loved him. He lifted her hand and kissed it with a smile.

"I thought you didn't know how to be a gentleman."

"I'm wingin' it. Usin' references from movies I've watched. And books I've read. No one specifically taught me how though."

"Why didn't they?"

"Cause no one acts that way anymore in my world. Society is rather corrupt."

"Doesn't sound like a nice world to me…."

"It's not in some ways. In others it is. Make one really appreciate kindness and all that good in the world though." He leaned over kissing her cheek softly. She blushed looking at him.

"Genki have you ever been kissed?"

"A few times but most were thank you's that came rather unexpectedly. But I did so a few times with the girl who wanted me. Never really felt anythin' from it though." Gazing into his eyes she smiled gently.

"Genki do you want to kiss?"

"Only if that's what you want. I won't push thin's." she blushed and leaned against him relaxing more now. Looking up at him she nodded.

"I would like that." His eyes gazed back with such gentleness that she blushed even more. Leaning down his lips softly met hers. He felt her tense then relax as her emotions flowed. Feeling his own heart beat quicken and a tingling sensation pulse through his veins he knew he loved her deeply. Slow he continued kissing her for a little while before pulling back. He knew his face held a blush but also saw her face was red as well.

"I love you with al my heart dear Holly. Thank you for trusting me." His arms gently pulled her close.

"your welcome Genki." Her voice very soft, she felt out of breath, heart pounding in her breast. Resting against him she realized how secure and safe she felt with him for the first time. Smiling he noticed her drifting off in his arms. _she was exhausted from our travels._ Gently he lifted her up and carried her to her sleeping bag. Tucking her in he kissed her forehead whispering in her ear gently.

"Sweet dreams love" he then returned to finish his reading. Once completed he lay down for the night, turning out the lantern and placing his book in its proper place. Sleep greeted him with open arms as he joined the others in unconsciousness.


	4. Battles are Won

_AAN: Yay I finally made a new chappy!! I will try to get one up every month at the very least. But I will stive for more then that. Work/School/Internship has taken over my life. Sorry for the long delay. Enjoy and please R&R and I will get a new chap up soon.

* * *

_

**Battles Are Won**

When Holly woke in the morning she was startled to find herself in her sleeping bag. Looking over she noted that Genki still slumbered in his, just barely visible in the dim predawn light. Piecing together the previous night in her mind she realized she must have fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling, she rose and walked to him. Sitting next to him, she gently shook him. His eyes found her groggily.

"What is it, Holly?"

"I fell asleep in your arms didn't I?"

"Yeah ya did, why?"

"I was just scared….we had…"

"Holly, I already told ya I'm not doing that before marriage." She shivered, she knew no one would be up for awhile. "Come here, I'll keep ya warm if ya like." Her eyes searched his a moment before she hesitantly got under the blanket with him. She felt his arms wrap around her and she pressed her back to his chest.

"Genki, you promise we won't do anything like that before we are married?"

"Yes, Holly, I promise." His voice soft to her ears. She could hear in his voice how tired he was.

"Genki…I'm not comfortable with all this….its just so new to me…"

"I understand. All ya have ta do is tell me ta stop and I will." She nodded.

"But it's strange….I feel safe with you….just not comfortable."

"It's just fear of the unknown." He kissed her cheek and laid his head down closing his eyes. "Do you trust me enough ta sleep next ta me?" his voice very soft now. She was caught off guard by the question, softly she answered.

"Yes, I trust you."

"Then rest with me. It'll be hours before we are needed up." She hesitated, and then nodded, relaxing in his arms slowly, she realized he was already asleep. Closing her eyes she drifted off again.

* * *

The next time she woke she was met with knowing glances from the monsters. Blushing she moved to wake Genki. He groggily looked into her eyes.

"Ignore them" his voice soft only so she could hear.

"How can I…they have been trying to play match makers for awhile now."

"You can do it. It's none of their business." She nodded, before she could move out of his arms he slipped a kiss on her cheek, making her blush even more. Once up Genki walked over to a water basin his sister had set out and washed his face. Holly waited her turn patiently. After she was washed up she went off to cook breakfast as Genki left to read and meditate. They continued on their journey with a very cranky Suezo complaining about food thieves. Genki stopped suddenly his horse shifting nervously.

"Somethin' comin'" Zev growled in agreement surprising Tiger with how good his senses truly were. Holly was shocked to see the fur on Zev's back rise, now spiky and his tail poof out. Genki pulled out his dagger holding it backwards as far as the others were concerned. Niki had also drawn her weapon and readied for a fight. When the enemy came over the rise everyone was shocked at how many Zuum and Dinos had come for them. Genki didn't hesitate a moment, as soon as he found their leader he took off on horseback. The troops were caught off guard; they had expected fear not furry. Niki was close on Genki's heels. With a single slash their leader dropped dead and reverted into a lost disk, into the troops lines buckled as fear set in. Both riders took advantage of this along with Zev who now joined the foray. The monsters were the last to join in. by this time most of the troops were retreating scared they would lose their lives in the battle. Genki halted letting them retreat his sister and Zev coming to stand next to him.

"Genki, are you alright?" Holly approached still a little bewildered by the way he charged into battle.

"I'm fine, Holly. They won't be back any time soon." He smiled down at her, noticing the bewilderment in her eyes. "Ya know, Holly, sometimes chargin' the enemy can throw them off guard, enough that they can't recover fast enough to counter your move. If yer goin' to fight them ya got to strategize a bit." Sun Dancer shifted under him obviously tired.

"We'll need to stop soon. Sun Dancer seems exhausted." Niki said softly. Genki slide off his mount and moved around to face him. Placing his hands on Sun Dancer's jaws he used his gift.

"He's ill…that's why he worn out. He says he can go a bit further as long as we rest at the heat of the day." Genki took his mounts leads and began to walk, Moon River stayed next to his steed clearly worried.

* * *

When they stopped for the night Genki took extra care of Sun Dancer, giving him a shot of penicillin to aid him in recovering. After this was done he left his resting steed to join the others for dinner. Everyone behaved much to Holly's surprise. Genki took off on his own soon after to meditate and attempt to relax a bit. _Lord please help Holly to see your Truth and to believe in our love._ Holly followed him, seeking a place to talk in private. Recently she had felt confused and scared about their relationship. She wished she knew what to do about it. She sat down glance over the pages he read again _"Bless those who persecute you; bless and do not curse. Rejoice with those who rejoice; mourn with those who mourn. Live in harmony with one another. Do not be proud, but be willing to associate with those of low position. Do not be conceited."_ she stopped abruptly feeling his hand on her shoulder. "Holly, are ya alright… ya look pale." She glanced to him seeing his eyes full of worry.

"Yeah I'm fine… just a bit tired out from the day we had." She noted his concern remained.

"If ya say so." He didn't sound convinced but let it drop anyway.

"Genki…. Your book seems… good…I haven't read anything bad from it."

"Maybe it's best to state that after ya read a full chapter or book. Then ya may know what it's really like. Readin' a few verses doesn't really count I don't think. Besides my book here is against magic. It's considered a dark art. I some how doubt ya'd like reading those verses."

"Do you want me to dislike your religion?" she seemed confused.

"No but I don't want ya ta think its all fluf…err…. lets just say its not good to judge anythin' by only knowin' a little about it. I know of several verses ya would probably not like…but there are many that are upliftin'. Honestly, Holly, it's nearly impossible for a non-believer to interpret all of the bible correctly." His voice got quite in the end.

"What?! What do you mean Genki?" she was becoming more concerned and confused now.

"What I mean is ya could read the Bible and see what is on the surface. But unless ya are a believer ya can't interpret the scripture below the surface. Ya must be sealed with God's Holy Spirit in order to interpret and see below the surface of the words written in this book, if ya wish to fully understand the bible." Holly remained silent a moment thinking, he took this time to send up a prayer and put his bible down. Preparing for the worst for her reaction.

"I really don't understand Genki, how can you be sealed by a spirit? And why do you need that to interpret what men wrote?" she seemed distressed and confused now. Genki carefully pulled her into a hug, frowning internally as Holly tensed.

"Relax, not all thin's can be easily understood Holly. If you are ta understand this ya must have an open mind and heart. Do ya really want ta know the answers ta those questions? If so, then relax and calm yourself. Otherwise ya might just frustrate yourself." His words were soft and gentle in her ear. He continued to hold her till he felt her relax and seemingly calm in his arms. Even then he did not right away speak again, instead he waited for her to speak first.

"Genki, I'm scared inside about knowing the answer to those questions…."

"Do ya know why yer scared?" his voice very gentle.

"No…I just…" she started to cry now, He carefully held her tighter doing what he could to comfort her.

"Holly, before I tell ya anymore I want ya ta try and find that answer, alright?" his voice smooth as silk now, all she could do is nod as she cried in his arms. After a few minutes of being held Holly finally calmed enough to speak again.

"Genki … I'm not sure it's a good idea for us to get any closer… though I feel safe with you I'm also scared of you for some reason." Her voice trailed off still thick with tears. Genki remained silent a moment thinking, gently holding her. His voice soft and gentle, "Holly, I know yer scared, and though I have some idea why, I want ya ta feel safe with me. I never want ta be a threat ta ya, I love ya and I will do all I can ta help you if ya let me."

"I know Genki, but I'm not ready for a relationship…." She tensed when his hand brushed her side.

"Holly, may I ask why ya think yer not ready?" she pulled away a bit seemingly uncomfortable with the question. "Holly, please… I know this is hard… but I can't help is ya won't tell me what's goin' on."

"Genki… I just don't feel ready… I'm scared to get closer to you…." She looked down ashamed, her voice a whisper now.

"Holly, do ya know what yer scared of?" she merely shook her head, not willing to look at him. Genki stayed silent a moment again before carefully speaking again. "Have ya ever been rejected by someone who got close to ya?" she flinched as if struck at his question; he knew he had struck a sore spot. She tried to run form him but he foiled her plan there. "Holly, I'm not attacking ya. Please calm down." Tears trailed down her cheeks again as she tried to keep distance between them. _She was hurt badly by someone close to her, whom probably rejected her. My teaching her scripture scares her, she must think I am in some way rejecting her for who she is and trying to change her._ He sighed and in a gentle yet firm movement pulled her back too him, holding her again. She fought him only a moment before breaking down and crying against his chest. Calmly Genki held her closer comforting her as much as he could. Whispering softly in her ear, "Holly, I know yer scared inside but I won't reject ya or hurt ya. I love ya how ya are and though I would love ta see ya learn more of my religion if ya do not feel up ta that I won't force ya." He felt her arms slip around him now crushing him to her and finally speaking again.

"Genki, how do I know you won't reject me like the others… that you'll accept me as I am if I choose to ignore your religion…?" his hand rested on her back slowly stroking.

"I know it won't be easy for ya ta trust me on this. I promise on my life that I will not reject ya."

"Will you swear by your God?"

"Yes, as God is my witness I will not reject ya, Holly. I love ya more then life it's self." He felt her snuggle close to him resting her head against his chest. He smiled, his hand continuing to stroke her back.

"I'll trust you then. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Yer are never alone, Holly, my heart has always been with yers." She blushed furiously, feeling his heart beat in time with her own. She pulled back enough to look up at him now, a blush still covering her cheeks faintly.

"Genki, I love you and I want to be your wife some day if you will have me." To her surprise Genki blushed, he'd not been ready for such a statement after such a strange conversation of fear.

"I would be honored ta have ya as my wife. Yer the only one I want ta be with."

"Genki… would you like to have a child?" both of them blushed unguardedly.

"Yes, I would some day when I am sure I can support ya and a child. I want the best for ya and any children we may have." She returned to snuggling against him now sighing contently in his arms.

"Thank you, Genki." She tensed only briefly when his hand moved to stroke her side.

"I'm glad ya trust me and feel safe with me." He looked at the sky noting the sun was down now and everyone was asleep. "We should probably get ta bed." She nodded, reluctantly letting go of him and standing. He picked up his book then stood and walked back to camp with her. Slipping his arm around her shoulders as they walked. She smiled to him enjoying his touch. Leaning over he whispered, "Do you want to stay with me t'night?" she blushed again watching him a moment as he put his book away, then nodding.

"Yes, I would like to." Her voice almost a whisper. He took her hand gently and lead her to his blanket, waiting for her to lay down then pulling the blanket around them. He held her close knowing she was still scared inside, but now willing to trust him.

"Sweet dreams, Holly."

"Good night." She fell asleep as soon as she lay her head down, exhausted form the day. He smiled content in her presence.


	5. Trust is Built

_AAN: yeah finally getting my act together. I am hoping you all enjoy these next few chapters. Having to do some research to complete them. Please R&R.

* * *

_

**Trust is Built**

Genki woke just after dawn; a smile crept over his features as he felt Holly sleeping in his arms. _Lord do you wish me with her? I feel You do and I know You can change her heart. I will trust You to show her Your Truth and to bring her into the fold. Please help her over come her fears and trust you._ He was cut short by feeling her stir in his arms. Her eyes found his, showing her happiness with out any words. With a slow and deliberate move he leaned in to kiss her softly. She let him though blushing profusely with the act. When the kiss was ended Holly's face was red.

"G'mornin', how are ya feeling this mornin'?" he spoke just above a whisper.

"I feel fine Genki, much better now that I know I can trust you." He smiled,

"I'm glad."

"Can we just… cuddle awhile?"

"Of course." She nuzzled into his chest as he held her close. His hand softly caressing her side, this sent a shiver of delight through her making her tense again for an instant. He noted this and asked gently,

"Is it alright for me ta touch yer side?" she looked up at him surprised.

"Yes…I like it… I'm just not used to these new feelings."

"Alright, I will make sure ta ask first from now on and move slowly. I don't want to discomfort ya." Her only answer was her hand feeling his chest and then slowly caressing it. He felt a shiver run through himself now. He guarded himself not wanting to become to intimate at this point, but allowed her touch as he continued the soothing pace of his soft caresses; His other arm around her waist holding her close.

* * *

By the time the others had risen they found both asleep in each other's arms. Tiger just smirked knowing their feelings for each other. Mocchi seemed to by mystified as to why they were together until Hare and Tiger explained it to him. Tiger was the first to get the courage up to wake them both. Gently nudging them both he chuckled seeing Holly blush beet red realizing they had been caught.

"Holly, Genki, I want you to know I support your being together. You belong together." He smiled and walked away letting them rise slowly. Noting Holly seemed reluctant to leave Genki's side.

"See nothing to worry bout, Holly." Genki whispered before moving to wash his face and help with breakfast. After meditating and eating the group packed up and set out. Sun Dancer had fully recovered from his minor illness. Holly's stone proved its worth once again by showing the way.

* * *

By mid day the temperature had risen to nearly one hundred and ten degrees, everyone decided it would be best to stop and rest rather then trudge on in such a blazing heat. They found a large rock out crop to spend the heat of the day under. Even the horses got their own private area of shade. Genki being the gentleman he was took it upon himself to go and get some much-needed water for the group. Genki and Niki both switched to wearing a set of linen vest and pants, Genki of course left his vest open. Holly blushed as soon as she saw his firm chest and stomach along with his well-built arms. Tiger couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. S_eems out little Holly is growing up into a fine woman though I think it will take her awhile to adjust to having a man in her life._ Noting that Genki sat right next to Holly making her face even redder, _I wonder if he did that deliberately or if he just wanted to help with dinner._ He chuckled again before laying down to rest.

"Genki, how do you know so much about cooking? You never used to help with dinner." Holly asked attempting to hide her blush, not unnoticed by Genki.

"Well I learned, Niki and I travel a lot so we end up camping a lot as well. We always take turns cooking and when I ran out of things to do on the ranch I would help her ma in the kitchen." _Holly, I'm a different kind of man then your used to_ Holly seemed lost in thought until,

"Holly, is food ready yet, chi?"

"No, Mocchi, a bit longer ok?"

"Chi." Holly finally found her voice again,

"I guess I don't really know you well anymore, do I?" Genki looked thoughtful a moment.

"I suppose I have changed a bit. But I don't think I have changed too much. We can get reacquainted if ya like." His voice growing softer towards the end.

"I would like that. I'm sure I have changed some as well…" Noting the food was done she dished it out lest there be more complaints.

* * *

After lunch Genki moved out of the shaded area to look around and check the temperature.

"Well it's cooled some; we can travel a bit furth'r today if we head out now. Maybe make a few m're miles before sundown, more if we walk past dusk." Holly looked at the sky gauging the time at about three hours after noon.

"I think we can walk a bit after dusk but not too much." He nodded and went to help pack up and saddle the horses. Though he knew Niki's arm had healed for the most part he still helped her. Holly rechecked the stone and they set off at a slow pace. He planned to travel a bit faster in the mornings and late evenings from now on. It would get them further in the long run.

* * *

When dusk came he quickened the pace a bit as planned, no one argued even though they were all a bit tired. When he knew they could travel no further he stopped for the night, finding a nice place to stop and helped Holly find some to burn and some water. Niki helped with dinner as Genki left to meditate, only returning when dinner was ready. After dinner he left again to do some praying, something that puzzled Holly.

_Why does he not have a candle or any offerings? And why does he kneel like that…? Also mowing to the stars…_ An impulse lead Holly to come stand next to him and wonder if she was intruding or even if she'd be noticed.

_Lord You can do all things and see all things. Please show me my place here and Your will here. Please help Holly to see Your Truth, the light and the way in You. I so desperately want her to be in your hands. Lead my words, speak through my voice. If it is Your will that I am with her then please lead her to Your love, glory, and mercy. In Jesus name amen. _An hour's time had nearly passed before Genki finished his succession of prayers, not only giving thanks and praising his God but also asking for help and protection for those loved. His orbs found Holly's as she stared down at him, she had left several times during his prayers and had come back just before he finished. She seemed unhappy with his praying.

"Holly are ya alright?" he moved to sit on the ground now, indicating for her to sit as well.

"I guess… why were you praying for so long?" Genki blinked taken aback by the question.

_Lord give me the words please._

"I was in prayer out of obedience and reverence, Holly. However, I wasn't just praising my Lord I was asking fer help and blessings upon those I care fer. That's why it was so lengthy" Holly finally sat down but not beside him, instead in front of him. Her face wore a perplexed look, more so then before.

"Genki how can you give praise or ask things with out candles or offerings?" he answered softly, and as calmly as he could,

"Holly, Christians don't need ta give physical offerin's or light candles because our offerin' is our self." He stopped a moment, and then resumed. "We are a livin' sacrifice. Giving our selves as a whole to God, fer Him ta use however and where ever He pleases. I can praise Him in all I do if I choose ta, just by being obedient and joyful in my service. I can ask for help or protection because I am His creation, His child if ya will, and He has promised ta meet my needs when I can't find a way ta meet them." He stopped to let her absorb and process his words.

"I don't understand… how can you be a living sacrifice… or praise Him through what you do… or even ask things of Him by claiming to be His child??!" her voice became more distraught by this new outlook, seeing Genki close his eyes she assumed he was deep in thought.

_Lord I need Your words… please help me to make this clearer for her._ When he opened his eyes again they met Holly's gaze steadily. She was astonished by what she saw in his bright orbs.

_His eyes have an intense blaze in them…_

"Lets take this one subject at a time. I can be a livin' sacrifice by continually givin' my self; my life, mind, body, heart, soul, and spirit; ta my God for Him ta use fer what ever purpose He chooses where ever He needs me. I do this by listenin' ta the Holy Spirit, who is apart of me. That's what it means ta be sealed by the Spirit, Holly. The Spirit resides in my heart, and all who accept Christ, ta act as God's messenger. The Holy Spirit speaks ta my heart and I listen, though I have the choice ta ignore Him, I choose not ta." Holly tilted her head in thought a moment.

"So being sealed by the Spirit, is having this Spirit be apart of you? And if you listen to him and let this God of yours use you then you become a living sacrifice?"

"Yes, that's the gist of it. The Spirit is also refered ta as the helper, comforter, and an interceder. He can help us by decodin' the Bible or givin' us a much-needed message, by consolin' us when we are hurtin', and intercedin' on our behalf when we haven't the words ta pray. Holly merely nodded to how her understanding. "Now I can praise Him in what I do two ways. The first is by bein' obedient and shownin' reverence for Him. Bein' obedient gives Him joy. When I disobey I bring him pain and ensue His wrath. The second way is by prasin' him directly. This can happen through prayer, song, dance, or even just a conversation with Him." She waited a moment before asking,

"So, you praise Him through obedience and joyful acts?"

"Yes"

"You can have a conversation with Him?"

"Yes, I can. I know that's seems odd, Holly, but I do talk with him a lot especially when I am stressed, in pain, or very thankful." She nodded again but seemed to be in a fouler mood then before. Concerned Genki broke the discussion with a question, "Holly, are you sure yer alright? Ya seem… upset." An unguarded gasp told him he'd caught her off guard.

"I just… feel strange when we talk about this stuff. I guess it scares me." He nodded,

"Can ya tell me what the stange feeling is like?" she was silent awhile this time.

"A heaviness here." She indicated her heart, "Almost like a weight on my chest… one I can't take away… and a feeling of deep fear." She looked directly at him again obviously wanting an answer. He took a second to pray again silently. _Lord I know a battle is going on within her flesh… what would you have me say? _He looked deep into her eyes seeing fear and confusion but also a hidden exhaustion.

"Holly, I will give ya this choice. I can give ya my thoughts on why ya feel this way or I can continue on the conversation we were havin'. If I tell ya my thoughts some thin's may change. Not on the surface but they will change, and those changes will happen with in ya." This seemed to scare and startle her; she stared at him clearly unsure of what to do. He was patient and prepared for the worst but hoped she would want to hear his thoughts. After several minutes of dead silence she finally spoke softly,

"Genki, I'm scared… I…. continue on our conversation…I want to hear the rest of that first before I do anything else." He nodded and continued.

"I can ask such thin's of Him because I am His child, His creation. It says that he created both man and women in His own image in Genesis. I can show you those scriptures if ya like at some point. We are also referred ta as His children because of God's son, Jesus Christ, givin' him self over ta be sacrificed on a cross in our place. He has made us children of His kingdom. Because of Christ I can come ta God and know that all my needs will be met and that I can talk ta him as a son might ta his father. I consider God my Father in heaven. And like any father God will chastise, punish, comfort, and love me when I need it." He saw more confusion enter her eyes.

"I would like to read this Bible of yours… but if I can't understand it…"

"You will understand what you are seekin'." His voice very gentle.

"Why would he sacrifice himself for us?"

"Because he knew if he did not all of man kind would be condemned to torment in hell and eventually eternal death in the lake of fire. He did want that and the only way ta break the cycle was fer him ta be sacrificed as an innocent man. So God's Son who was perfect came ta earth as a mere man and lived a perfect life and let himself be killed, through crucifixion."

"He saved us from a permenant death then?"

"Yes, and gave us eternal life in heaven."

"Is that really the truth?…"

"Yes, Holly it is. If you want ya can be safe in heaven as well, safe in God's arms…"

* * *

He stopped noticing Holly double over in pain. He grabbed her to hold her close. "Holly what's wrong? Holly speak to me please." She grunted and fought with him, some how over powering him and throwing him to the ground. "Holly….what are…" She cried out in rage, now the others came over noticing her rage they looked at Genki.

"What'd you do Genki?" Suezo accused.

"Nothing Suezo…. I was talking ta her, answerin' her questions about my religion when she doubled over and grabbed her chest then threw me ta the ground…and now this."

"Holly…Calm..Down…" Golem attempted to hold her but found even with his strength he could not. Niki and Genki were both stuck with the realization of what was happening.

"Suezo does Holly use magick a lot?" Genki yelled at the eyeball.

"Yes, she uses it to pray and do offerings and healing spells all the time why?"

"Niki…are ya with me?"

"Yes, I know what you are thinkin'….this will be difficult…" she thought a moment, "Do ya want your Bible?"

"Yes, please." Niki ran like the wind to grab it, making it back in record time and throwing it to him.

"Genki, what is happening?!" Tiger bellowed.

"Holly, opened a demonic portal with her spells…she's been possessed…" the others stared in shock. "Guys I can bring her back but ya must not interfere no matter what ya see. Demons are masters of illusion. If ya interfere she may be lost forever. " They all nodded. He looked determinedly back Holly. _Lord give me the strength to do this _he approached Holly with his Bible in front of him. "Demon I command you to give me your name in the name of Jesus Christ, the Son of God!" Holly screamed and fell to her knees gasping for breath and holding her stomach. The demon was strong and Genki knew he needed help. "God Almighty in heaven above, give me the strength to expel this demon from the women I love. Give Holly the strength to believe in Your power." He cried to the stars above, then looked at the possessed Holly again. "Demon I command you to give me your name, in the Name of Jesus Christ!!" the demon relented this time and in a deep sinister voice that erupted from Holly's mouth is said,

"I am Legion for I am many." Niki and Genki knew this was the result of many spells.

"Legion I command you by the power granted to me by my Savior Jesus Christ that you leave her body now!!!" Holly screamed in pain again as a gruesome image of Holly's chest splitting and organs pouring out, was shown to them. Genki knew this was a trick even though it hurt him to see this he did not back down.

"You're killing her!!" Suezo blurted out.

"No, this is an illusion" Niki stopped the monsters form interfering. "He loves her, he would never kill her."

"Demon the Lord my God states in Ephesians that I wield the Sword of the Spirit and now I use it on you. I command you to leave her body in Jesus name!!!" He thrust his Bible forward and rested it right over her heart. "Leave her body in Christ precious name!!" with a final gruesome image of blood pouring out of Holly's eyes and mouth, the demon left leaving Holly to collapse in Genki's arms very much alive and unharmed. The others did not speak a word as Genki finally broke down and cried uncontrollably into the unconscious Holly's shoulder. _Thank you Lord…for giving me the strength and for giving me your power…. for saving her from that demon._

* * *

It took almost an hour for Holly to wake. The others had left Genki and her alone not sure how to handle what had just happened. Niki did her best to explain everything to them. Holly woke feeling and hearing Genki sobbing into her shoulder. Her arms moved around him to hold him close. He held her tighter in response.

"Genki… Why are you crying?" her voice came softly to his ear. He managed to compose himself enough to speak within a few minutes, whispering back.

"You were possessed by a demon and he was hurting you…it took all my strength and faith to make him leave…" her eyes widened, remembering the pain now.

"I remember being in pain…then things went black. When I could see again its like I was a prisoner in my body to this terrifyingly cold being… it seemed to be in pain from what you did. But I could not hear it. I did feel a warmth in my heart just before I blacked out though." Her voice still soft, she looked down seeing Genki still holding his Bible to her heart. "Why are you holding your Bible to me?"

"Holly, I was commanding the demon to leave in Christ's name. That's what hurt it. And actually it was many demons…its name was legion… and the warmth you felt was me wielding my Bible as I would the Sword of the Spirit and thrusting it into you. The demon left very quickly after I did that and commanded it to leave your body again." Holly was speechless again. "Do you still feel that heaviness? To the fear?"

"No…I don't…but why?"

"The demon didn't want you to see the Truth. And when you got close to it he took you over. He caused the heaviness and fear…but part of that heaviness is sin."

"But how did he get in me?"

"Through your spells… you open a portal every time you recite one." She gasped and pulled back a bit to look at him. She saw no deceit in his eyes only joy and concern. "Holly, promise me you won't do any more spells…. it took all I had to go through with this and get the demon out of you… I don't want this to happen again…" there was a sense of desperation in his voice.

"I'm not sure… I will try but I am a healer in my village… I need those spells…."

"No, you don't!" he saw her flinch at his voice. He calmed himself and gentle moved his free hand to caress her cheek. "You don't think that God can heal what he created? There are many verses of the Bible that speak of healing people. You can still heal if you have faith. And you will never have to fear demon possession again." She stared at him for a few minutes seeing great worry in his eyes but also great love.

"I really don't know if I can believe in your God… why would he save me… I'm nothing special… and I have been using what he hates…."

"Holly, He loves you, He always will but He can't show you that love if you won't let Him. He wants to give you the gift of eternal life and blessings and forgiveness."

"He does?" she was close to tears now.

"Yes, Holly, He does." Genki continued to caress her cheek softly.

"I need time to think…."

"That's fine. I will be here if you need me, and I will answer any questions you may still have." she nodded; he pulled her close holding her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too…Can we go to bed?"

"Yes, of course."

"Genki… your accent…"

"I know when I was fighting the demon I lost my accent…. oh well, no big deal." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Lets go to bed" he lifted her up with him as he stood. She came to his blanket with him wanting to lay with him again. He sat his bible near by and held her close, protectively. It didn't take either long to drift off.


	6. Love Can Do All

_AAN: Please R&R. I write faster when you do… though I have like 8 stories going at the moment ;; I decided to get rid of accent cause it was making things more difficult so I at least gave an excuse for it. Word hates accents. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up._

**Love Can Do All**

Holly woke first this morning, just before dawn; She noticed Genki was still sound asleep. _He must be tired from yesterday… did it really take everything he had to defeat that demon? If so, I should honor his wishes and stop using magick… but how can I heal people without it. I feel so confused and lost…. I'd really like to use a prayer spell but I think he would be angry with me if I did. Can I really trust this God he speaks of?_ She felt him stir and glance over to her.

"Your awake early…"

"Yeah… Just have a lot on my mind, Genki."

"Are you thinking about yesterday?"

"Yeah…. Genki would you be angry with me if I continue to use magick?" His tired eyes showed confusion a moment.

"No, not angry… but very disappointed in you."

"Why?"

"Holly, you don't need magick to do things. You just think you do." She could see a hidden exhaustion in his eyes.

"Your exhausted…."

"Yeah. I'll be all right… I just used a lot of strength beating that demon." He gave a weary smile. "I just need time to recover."

"Genki… I'm not sure I can trust your God…"

"Would you rather trust that demon again? And become possessed again? I may not be able to make it leave again… its said if they come back its seven times worse. They bring seven demons stronger then them with them." Holly seemed speechless, she looked away seemingly ashamed. She felt his hand softly caress her cheek a moment before guiding her vision back to him. "I want you to be safe, Holly. Please just consider learning more about my God. I only want this because I fear for your life. And I don't want to see you as a slave to a demon again."

"Genki… I…"

"Just think about what I have said." He yawned and his eyes half closed. "Rest with me for a while longer." She laid her head against his chest but began to think on what he said rather the resting. Genki fell asleep almost instantly when his eyes closed again. He had truly used a lot of his inner strength.

* * *

When Genki finally woke he found that everyone was up and had eaten. Holly came over to him seemingly worried as he rose groggily.

"Genki, maybe we should take a day or two to rest you seem very tired still."

"I'll be alright." He stood and felt dizzy; he fell backwards only to be caught by his cousin.

"Rest… you don't have any energy left." She helped him sit against the wall. "I'll get you some food." Holly now very worry came to sit next to him.

"Genki… Why did you use so much energy for me? You could have killed yourself."

"Because I love you." She blushed deeply as the monsters heard his words. They had already known his feelings for her, but now it was undeniable. "I'll be alright in a day or so I guess."

"Genki, you rest. I think we all could use some rest anyway." Tiger smiled at the couple, making Holly's blush deepen further. The monsters dispersed and decided to plan their next move as they waited. Niki returned with Genki's meal and some water. Genki finished the whole plate and all the water surprising both women.

"I guess you were hungry…" Niki commented. Then left to talk with the monsters, leaving the pair alone.

"Genki… I'm worried about you. I have never seen you this tired before."

"Its fine, Holly. I just used up a lot of strength last night. Its not easy to expel a demon you know." She nodded remembering the feeling of being prisoner in her own body. She shuddered at the thought making Genki pull her to him and held her close. Holly tensed a moment scared the others would see them. "Shh… It's all right. The monsters know how we feel, Holly. I doubt they will protest."

"How'd you…."

"Its written all over your face." She moved closer to him relaxing. Laying her head on his chest and leaning against him.

"Genki… you used a lot of power inside you right?"

"I used a lot of spiritual strength as well and physical energy, yes."

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

"Its fine. I'm just glad your safe."

"Genki… tell me about you…. I'd like to know you better." He nodded, and began to speak to her softly, telling her what he'd been through and some changes he knew about himself. Half way through though he felt fatigued. Holly took notice and told him to lie down and take a nap. He did so only with her by his side.

* * *

When Genki woke again he found Holly asleep next to him. It was dawn and he'd slept for nearly 28 hours. He knew he still felt weak but he didn't want to hold the group up any more. His hand moved to gently stroke Holly cheek as she slept. He smiled; she looked so beautiful in the morning light. _Lord, Please help her to understand my fear for her and my desire for her safety. Please help her see your Truth so she may better understand the love you have for her._ He felt her stir, her eyes gazing up at him with concern.

"Genki, are you alright?"

"Yeah… still tired but I'll be fine. I was just thinking." He smiled gently.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yeah, anything on your mind Holly?" She didn't answer right away instead she rested against him. He knew she was seeking comfort and held her close.

"Does this God of yours really love me?"

"Yes, Holly he does. But he can't show you that love if you won't let him."

"But he's God he can do anything."

"Yes, but he chooses not to force himself on his creation. He gave humans free will and he won't take that from you." Holly remained silent for a few minutes.

"Genki… Why would your God love me?"

"Because he created you Holly. You belong to him whether you praise and glorify him or not. He will always be the one who woven you together within your mothers womb. I know it seems hard to believe Holly. I have been where you are once. But after you take some time to think about it you'll realize you already knew the Truth and that is the truth." She stared at him, not wanting to admit that she had indeed thought there was more to life then just what seemed to be in belief or in the past. That living wasn't just … staying alive. She had thought her ancestors might be the key, or some man who became a god, or some deity that could heal. But now she knew why Genki had said those words. They were true; none of that other stuff had ever satisfied a desire to know the world after better, to know where she had truly come from and why she lived.

"Genki... I…"

"You don't have to respond to that right now. Just mull it over a bit." He smiled, he already knew the answer, "Holly, I want you to feel safe, loved, and happy. Now you may not always feel that way but I know you can always know your safe, know your loved, and know that you can have true happiness if that's what you want in your life." He yawned, a hidden exhausted apparent in his eyes again.

"You should rest Genki… you still haven't recovered." He merely nodded as his eyes half closed. Soon he was out again leaving Holly to her thoughts.

* * *

It took nearly 3 days for Genki to recover. It seemed it wasn't his battle that was the problem. He had acquired an illness that took advantage of the energy lost while battling the demon. But after resting for 3 days he was ready to go. Holly was still worried about him but they got their journey underway anyway with Genki riding most of the time. By the time night fell everyone was exhausted. Genki was still going stronger then most figured after such an illness. Holly came over to him as he meditated that night reading a little more out of his holy book. Genki noticed her and just gave her a soft smile, making her blush.

"If you want to read it you are welcome to. You won't learn much if you don't read it." She looked at him a moment unsure of what to do before taking the book and beginning to read. He merely smiled and returned to his meditation. By the time he had finished Holly had some questions for him. He answered them each carefully yet thoroughly. Once satisfied with his answers Holly just leaned against him resting her mind, her hand came up to her stone out of habit.

"Does your heart feel as heavy as it once did?"

"No, but I still feel some weight. When I was younger there was almost no weight at all."

"Probably cause you never got yourself into trouble when you were younger. Didn't have much time to as I recall." She glanced to him,

"No, but you managed to get into a lot of trouble."

"So I did" he chuckled then smiled to her. "As I recall you did some reckless things too a few times."

"Yeah I guess I did, you must have rubbed off on me." She smiled gently to him; he returned the smile. Carefully he shifted to kiss her; she blushed as their lips connected softly. This kiss was sweet and gentle, so much so Holly thought she was floating. Genki pulled back to gaze into her eyes, noticing the look of surprise and love.

"Genki, I never thought you'd be so gentle. I had always wanted to kiss you but I figured you'd be rough and unsure."

"Back when we traveled together I might have been. I had thought of kissing you as well but I figured you would never want something like that. You never showed any indication of caring for me in that way. Even though I knew you loved me because we were family at the time. But I learned that women prefer gentle to rough later." Genki blushed slightly, smiling gently to the woman in his arms.

"I was too embarrassed to ask you such a question or show you that type of love. That and I wasn't even sure you would understand that type of love."

"I would have, but not to the extent that I do now. I would have been clueless on a few things. But then again I always was back then." He chuckled lightly, making her giggle in agreement. "I really did want to tell you how I felt though. But we were never actually alone long enough to do so. And despite all the courage I had for battle, I couldn't muster the courage to tell you that I loved you in front of someone else." She seemed confused by the simple statement.

"You were afraid to tell me?"

"Yes, I was sure I would mess something up like I usually did on sensitive matters and either not make my feelings clear or sound to over bearing. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had by bringing such an awkward topic to the relationship." Holly's eyes softened with understanding then, she knew those feelings all too well.

"I know how that feels. I have been through it too." He simply smiled.

"I am just glad to be here with you now, and that you know my feelings now." He smiled leaning in to kiss her again, this time she relaxed as they kissed. He could tell by her relaxed muscles and how she returned the kiss that she indeed enjoyed their time together.

"Genki, I will give this God of yours a chance but it'll take time. I hope you know that."

"I am well aware it's not an instantaneous process." She smiled then sighed happily, enjoying the comfort of his arms. "We really should get some rest." She nodded following him back to have a restful sleep with him.

* * *

After a few more weeks journey they cam upon a very rocky plateau that gave way to semi-forested region. They were all very glad to be out of the desert. Genki remember a specific out cropping and lead the group toward it.

"Genki why are we bothering to go to that rock?" Suezo complained for the tenth time.

"Because the phoenix is trapped there."

"Yeah, you should stop complaining and listen Suezo" Hare commented.

"Yes, but can we free him?" Tiger said more to himself then the others.

"We can, but I am not sure how. All I do know is that it won't be easy. If they trapped him it must be one heck of a trap." Genki looked to Holly wondering what she thought.

"There might be more traps, we should be careful." Niki added thinking out loud.

"Very true." He noticed they would reach the spot within a few hours time. "We should be ready for anything when we get there." He glanced to Holly's stone thinking about how it had activated machines before. _I wonder if the magic stone will affect this place? Those stones seem to store energy used to power things by the ancients. Sort of like a very good battery. _Holly shook from his thoughts when she stumbled. Genki guided Sun Dancer over and lifted her up and let her ride with him. She blushed; embarrassed that she was tired after only a short distance.

"Its alright, if your tired then ride with me. I know you haven't felt all that well the past few days." His voice so only she could hear.

"How'd you know?"

"I noticed you have been fatiguing easier and you seem to rest a lot when we camp." She nodded, knowing it was all true. She had been trying to hide it but he had figured it out anyway.

Soon they slowed and came to a stop before the large rock formation. On it was a pictograph of a phoenix, its fire rising from the depths of a dark hole.

"Alright smarty how do we get in to see him if this is where he is." Suezo spoke sarcastically. "All I see is rock." Genki looked over the rock formation knowing the side with the phoenix had to be the gateway. It was then Niki recalled something he had said.

"Hey Genki, didn't you say the game preview repeated certain phrase more then once? Perhaps those have something to do with it."

"You may be right, they did show a picture similar to this once when the phrases were chanted. Lets see if I can remember them correctly." He waited thinking quietly.

"Well I hope they do other wise we are stuck." Hare had looked it over an even his brilliant mind saw no way in.

"Those who see the light of fire… must first show the light of hope… hope is found near the heart of the fire… and moves to the heavens…. to over come the dark… and the disillusioned army that awaits below." The monsters just stared at him not sure what to make of it.

"And what the heck does that mean?" Suezo scoffed.

"It's a riddle Suezo, and I has to do with the pictograph before us."

"Well that's fine but what is the light of hope?" Niki asked, "It says we must first show the light of hope."

"I'm not sure… it really depends on what its meaning of hope is. It has many forms."

"great another wild goose chase… just like the old days." Tiger smirked, "to bad a certain bunny isn't smart…"

"Hey now Tiger don't start with me, you are dumb as a rock yourself."

"Don't push me." Tiger growled as the two began to fight, creating a dust cloud. Genki just sighed along with Holly.

"I see they will never change."

"No fighting" Golem separated them.

"Nope." Holly laughed lightly used to their antics.

"Suezo do you see any depressions in the rock face?" Genki looked to him hoping he would decide to be helpful.

"Let see" his eye zoomed in on the rock face and searched thoroughly. "Nope just normal rock." Genki shrugged, then Niki decided to look at the time.

"Genki the sun will go down very soon."

"We should just make camp then. We can look it over again tomorrow with hopefully fresh ideas." They all nodded, and began to settle down.

* * *

Holly cooked dinner as Genki meditated on both his holy book and on the riddle. Getting nowhere with the riddle. He noticed Holly seem very sluggish and went to her.

"Holly you really should get some rest. You seem to be getting worse." She looked to him with an incoherent expression as if she only partially understood him. He understood her brain was not working very well right now. "Come on lets go to sleep." He gently led her to the sleeping bag and had her lay down with him. She rested against him with out a word and with out thought. As soon as she closed her eyes she was deep asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Feel better my love." He then decided to rest himself. The monsters noticed the young couple and could only hope Holly would recover soon for her illness. They followed suit soon after the pair, giving way to restful sleep rather then pondering the riddle.

_AAN: Will they figure out the riddle and free the phoenix? You will just have to see. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long to put up. Can you figure the riddle out? Let me know the answer if you do lol._


	7. Riddle of the Phoenix

_AAN: Please R&R. Yep another chapter, did you figure out the riddle yet? _

**Riddle of the Phoenix**

Genki woke worried about Holly. She seemed to be running a slight fever and was still asleep despite the sun already being up. Niki came over and placed a cool cloth on Holly's forehead and got out some medicine.

"Holly, you don't have to open your eyes but please take this medicine." He lifted her head and Niki placed it in her mouth. Holly indeed swallowed it with some water. He thanked his cousin then decided he needed time to think about the riddle. He kissed Holly's forehead and grabbed his CD player, decided to listen to some music to clear his thoughts. On the fourth song he came to a realization. The song was called 'Jesus Messiah' and it had one phrase that caught his attention. "All our hope is in You  
All our hope is in You All the glory to You, God The light of the world" he spoke it out loud catching everyone by surprise. Even Holly looked up at him despite her illness. He turned off his CD Player and looked around at the others.

"Genki does that mean what I think it does?" Hare asked.

"I think so. It means that what ever all our hopes were in back then is the light of hope." Niki nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Then what was our hope in? We had most of our hopes in the phoenix."

"True Tiger but most of that hope lay in the magic stone. We couldn't find the phoenix with out it."

"Alright then now we know what the light of hope is that we have to present but how do we use it?" Hare pondered.

"Hope is found near the heart of the fire and moves to the heavens to over come the dark and the disillusioned army that awaits below." Genki spoke the rest of the riddle again hoping it would give them an idea.

"Hope comes from heart chi… just like love."

"Hope is sometimes considered a burning flame in the darkness." Tiger said following Mocchi's train of thought.

"The heart of the picture, there must be something there that the stone will react to." Niki smiled to Genki. He nodded agreeing the looking to Holly.

"We will test this when Holly is well enough to travel. For now we should rest." He lay back down next to Holly, "Just rest Holly. I will be with you." She smiled weakly before closing her eyes.

* * *

It took a few days for Holly to recover fully, her fever finally breaking on the second night. Genki stayed with her the whole time. He read his bible and prayed for her. He also spent time reading to her softly hoping to give her courage and hope. When she recovered she smiled to him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you Genki. I heard your words and it helped me to fight to get well. You read from your holy book right?"

"Yes."

"I would like to know more about it later, for now we should finally get ready to set the phoenix free." He nodded agreeing with her whole-heartedly.

"Your pendant is the key." She nodded and took it off handing it to him. Genki accepted a lift from Golem to reach the pictograph. He placed the stone near the heart of the phoenix in the picture. Soon a red glow moved up from the dark portion of the picture to the sky above the phoenix. Then the massive rock door opened for them to enter. Genki took the lead and cautiously entered, he wasn't sure if there were any traps set in the corridor or not. Holly followed close behind him clutching her hands to her chest rather nervously. Genki noticed it but decided it would be better to have everyone be cautious rather then comfortable in a place that might be booby-trapped. Genki noticed a color-coded floor and stopped, he also noticed a skeleton of some creature further down. He grabbed a near by piece of stone and tossed it into the corridor. Flames shot out of the walls with great force startling the group; Genki noted the stone had landed on a blue marked stone. He tried again tossing it onto a red marked stone; the flames shot once again. Again he tried, this time the yellow stone. Nothing happened; he hit the yellow stone again to confirm. "Looks like we have to stay on the yellow stones; which means Golem will have to come through last cause he can stand the fire while we can't." Suezo looked like he might protest until Holly went first the started stepping on the yellow stones, Genki following her. The rest slowly followed with Golem going last when all were safely through. The next section seemed more ominous the Genki, he looked around carefully noticing marking on the wall on the far side then he noticed the markings on the floor. Using a stone to test again he hit and unmarked stone, three pendulums dropped and swung through. They didn't come back till Genki threw a second stone. Then he threw a stone on a marked tile, the pendulums appeared again. Next he hit a stone with the first letter of what was on the wall in the unknown language, nothing happened. Genki took a deep breath and stepped on the first symbol then the next, continuing across following the lettering on the wall. Once across he looked back and called back. "Follow the letters on the wall, which match with the stone on the floor, in the order on the wall." Holly was the next across; Golem had some trouble but ended up breaking the blades to get across.

* * *

They finally entered a rather large chamber there they saw the phoenix his feathers a dull charcoal color, he seemed to be bound by some sort of chains but they were not made like normal chains. They seemed to be made of some sort of energy. Holly seemed amazed that anything could hold the phoenix.

"Phoenix, are you alright? Do know who trapped you?" Genki spoke hoping the phoenix would respond. The phoenix looked over at the group he seemed very tired, probably from fighting for his freedom.

"I saw the creature who trapped me but it was not one that I recognized. I am ok for the moment but with out the sun I will not be able to recover."

"Do you have any idea on how to remove these chains?"

"It has to do with those panels over there" he indicated a far set of glowing panels; Genki wandered over to the panels and saw some symbols he recognized from the previous trap. Genki looked over the panels carefully. Hare came over pondering their meaning as well.

"There must be some sort of clue here in this room as to how these work. There was in all the other rooms…and it's probably in plain sight." Everyone spread out looking for some sort of clue. Holly found a panel that she thought might hold a clue.

"Genki over here I think I found something." Genki walked over looking at the inscriptions on the wall.

"Great job Holly, this is the key." Genki read it over temporarily memorizing the symbols and their order. Then he quickly jogged back to the panel and hit the symbol in order after they were all in he hit what he thought was an activation buttons. The panel dropped back revealing a second panel, this one had three buttons. Genki looked to the phoenix. "Which one did he hit?"

"The one at the right."

"Ok that activates the chains lets hope it also deactivates them." Genki pressed the button and heard a buzzing sound. Soon the chains lit up even brighter and then disappeared. The Phoenix rose stretching his wings. Genki walked to him and used the courage he always had to infuse the phoenix with enough power that he could get out of this place. The gang left threw the hole in the wall the Golem and the Phoenix created.

* * *

Outside the phoenix soar up high gathering the sun's rays, soon he was his normal color again and descended to talk with the others. Genki smiled to Holly as the phoenix landed before them.

"Thank you all for releasing me; but now I must restore the balance of this world."

"Phoenix, do you know how to defeat this new enemy?"

"No, he is different than any other I have ever faced. Even Moo was not a corrupt as he is."

"Then you will have our help." Tiger smirked, looking to the others who nodded.

"Thank you all, I will count on your courage to strengthen me."

"All we know of him is that he is called Lord Nivar, and he already commands an army of monsters."

"I know little more then you do"

"So how do we beat him?"

"There are legendary weapons that might be of help. The ancients created them so I am told."

"What are they?" Tiger asked now very interested.

"They appear to be a bracelet and a gauntlet but they some how can change into weapons. I know little more then that. They are called the warlock and witch blades."

* _Witch blade? Could it be like the story in my world?_ * "Where can we find them?" Genki would talk to Niki about the story later.

"They can be found in the ruins north of Toble, they are located in the mountains near the summit of the mountain nicknamed Terra Lord. That is all I can tell you." With that the phoenix took flight and vanished from sight.

"So I guess we head to Toble then?" Hare posed the obvious question. The group nodded.

* * *

As the night came Genki couldn't shake the feeling that the story about the witch blade in his own world and the one in this one were closely connected. He waited till dinner was served to say anything though. Holly and Niki both knew he had something on his mind.

"Hey Niki I was thinking. Our own world has a story about the witch blade. Do you think it's connected some how?"

"Its possible. I thought of that too."

"Your world has a story about it too?" Holly asked, intrigued to know more about his world.

"Yeah, though in my world its only a fictional story. A comic book company created it. But here it seems to be real, and since a game in my world related to this world."

"You're thinking the story might as well?" Hare finished thinking about the suggestion.

"Its possible," Tiger stated flatly.

"Well I don't know about the warlock blade. But the witch blade is a weapon with magical abilities. The witch blade its self was actually a male entity, because of this only a woman could wield it. Any man attempting to do so would lose his arm in the process." Holly visibly cringed, "in addition the woman in question had to be chosen by the witch blade. Anyone not chosen could suffer the same fate. Once chosen though, the user could freely communication with the witch blade its self."

"Ok so if the witch blade is like that then the warlock blade…"

"Would have to be a female entity that could only be used by men. According to the story the witch blade was crafted form the Tree of Good and Evil, thus the witch blade its self is a balance between the two. It can be used for either good or evil, it doesn't care which."

"Then why is it so picky?" Tiger sounded annoyed making Genki roll his eyes.

"It only works for those it deems worthy of its powers. I'm not sure what it uses to determine that though. The lineage they gave it indicated women of either royalty or military prowess. Though the last person in the story was neither of those." He noticed Holly seemed worried but continued on. " Anyway the witch blade is more then a weapon though. It also has the ability to heal wound, even mortal ones. It can even bring someone who just died back to life. Someone who has been dead longer can be temporarily reanimated so the witch blade can show its user what happened using the person memories. As a weapon it can give the person armor, even a fully body suit of armor if needed. It can make a sword or other weapons. It can also shot projectiles and energy blasts. From what I read it's very temperamental though, and will become a problem if the user refuses to use it in a fight."

"You remembered all that?"

"Yeah why?"

"But you only saw the TV show season once… and a lot of that was never used in the TV show."

"I read some online scans of the comics."

"I see… so do you think the comic version of the armor is more accurate?"

"Probably… if it is then we better get some extra sets of clothes." He laughed while Niki giggled and shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Holly was completely confused.

"Well in the comic the users clothes would often get shredded by the witch blade when it gave them armor. They didn't use that attribute in the TV version though."

"Wait… Genki does that mean that Sara was running around…"

"No Niki. The comic designers didn't have her naked. The witch blade had armor coverings for her. Though skimpy at times they were covering what needed to be."

"Guys and comics…."

"Hey have you ever found a comic that doesn't do that?"

"No you are right…" Genki decided to leave it be rather then defend himself. He'd just make it worse for himself in front of Holly.

"I'm not sure if all the information is accurate but if it is then we better hope we are chosen." With that he yawned; he really was tired. "I think I'm going to turn in soon." He rose and took his bible to read and pray. Though shorter tonight he did get some of both in. when he came back he went to bed. Holly joined him smiling and shaking her head when she found him already asleep. She would have to find out the answer to her questions in the morning it seemed.

* * *

When morning came, Holly was the first awake. Kissing Genki she woke him up, his hands moving to her back to hold her gently.

"That was some good morning" he whispered when they finally broke the kiss. She just giggled at him.

"Genki, I had some questions." He raised a brow but nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Well did you like seeing… the witch blade user in those comics dressed like that?"

"Apart of me did but I didn't care for it that much. My world has the idea that 'sex sells'; it's been a slogan for years. So to get guys or girls to buy, read or watch something they usually use something sexy or sexual in nature. It's not something I can escape in my world. Which is why I like it here better. It's harder to control myself in my world with all those provocative images but here I don't have to worry about that. I was honestly more interested in the witch blade story then some fictional character running around in a skimpy armor outfit… in the middle of battles." He knew by the strange look on her face that Holly didn't understand his world at all. He pulled her close whispering to her, "its alright. I know you probably don't understand my world. Just know that I love you and I won't do anything you don't want me to." He knew his words had hit home and helped. He felt her arms round him and she whispered back.

"Thank you so much Genki. It must have been hard for you to stay a virgin in your world then. I'm glad you did though."

"So am I. You are worth the wait." She blushed profusely and could only smile. It was still early and the couple decided they should get some extra rest. Genki knew holly would still be tired form her illness and he felt drained from using his energy to infuse the phoenix with courage that day before. Giving her a gentle kiss he smiled to her, "I'll answer more of your questions once we are both well rested alright?"

"Sounds great Genki." She snuggled against him enjoying the comfort of being in his arms. He smiled before closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

_AAN: yeah shorter then some of the others but it was fast paced. Yeah decided to do a partial cross over with this one. Though some of it I will make up on the fly. Like though the witch blade did split into two pieces a male and a female it still was called the same thing. And it didn't happen till a later event involve Sara almost dying. So don't expect it to exactly match the story of the witch blade… if you know the comic or TV series lol.__btw I don't own any part of the witch blade series or its characters._


End file.
